Seth's Journey To Love
by mb897
Summary: This is a continuation of Breaking Dawn and takes place about 5 years after the book. It follows Seth to many places to find his true love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Seth's POV

Hiding

So this is what 21 feels like. I guess its good. I mean ever since the 'battle' with the Volturi life has been pretty uneventful. Nessie has grown to her full potential and what a fine young woman she has become. I have got to watch her grow and she is marvelous, over the years our friendship has grown so immensely, I lover her like a sister, most of the time even more than my real sister. Leah is as annoying as ever and moved far away so whatever, she stopped phasing so that's good, we don't have to hear her depressing thoughts any longer. She comes home every now and then for family gatherings and everyone is, cordial. Anyway, once Nessie became sixteen, well looked like she was sixteen, Jacob was all over that. She knows about the imprinting and everything but that just brought them even closer, they are actually just married and built a house not too far from the Cullen Mansion.

Quill's doing pretty well for himself also, he didn't imprint but he didn't need to; he met a girl in one of his classes that he took at the local college near forks. They are now living together and she knows about the whole wolf thing and she's cool with it. Her name is Darcy and she and Nessie became really good friends as well so Darcy's pretty much in it for life. It seems like pretty much all of the older wolfs have permanent girls and they are all friends too. I swear they must have like a Wolf Girlfriend focus group or something because I don't know how they deal with us.

The only one who is single really is me. It's not that I choose to be single and it's not like there aren't girls trying but they just aren't the right ones. I know it sounds cheesy but I want to find _the one_. When I see the other wolves with their girls I just get so depressed- no one knows about it though because I put on a pretty good mask but I'm done hiding it. I just want to feel what its like to love someone so much that it's unbearable to be away from them for more than a minute- I want to imprint. I think Edward kind of knows being that he can read my mind at all times but he has never said anything, he's cool like that. Although the wolves can read my mind when I'm phased I'm very good at disguising my thoughts, they have no idea. Their so blinded by their stupid love that they can't even see that a brother is hurting- it's okay thought because I can't take this anymore. I'm done living like this, seeing couples everywhere I go and me tagging along alone. First things first- I have to break the news to Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO ARE GIVING MY BOOK A CHANCE, I PROMISE I WON'T DISSAPOINT. SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS BUT I HAD A RESEARCH PAPER DUE THAT I FINALLY FINISHED TONIGHT. I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME REVIEWS SO IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY LET ME KNOW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TOO, THE STORY IS NOT SET IN STONE SO I WILL TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS UNDER CONSIDERATION. **

** HERE'S CHAPTER 2**

** Chapter 2: Seth's POV**

** Breaking the News**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep… Ughh, stupid alarm clock. I move my hand around groggily trying to find the off button and when I can't I simply take the alarm clock and throw it against the wall. That's the fifth alarm clock I went through this month. I guess I've just been dreading waking up because I know today is the day. I'm going to finally tell Jake and eventually my mom my plans on leaving forks, yippee. Those are going to be some fun conversations. I realize I can't put off the inevitable anymore and I hop in the shower. Once I'm all clean I get dressed and get in my car and head to the Cullen Mansion, Nessie and Jacob will probably be over there and there house is only five minutes away if not. Over the years the Cullen's have become as much as a family as the wolves and my mom are. Nessie's like my sister and I would consider Esme as my second mom honestly. She is the sweetest woman I've ever met and her and Carlisle would do anything for their family, including the wolves (that's how close we are). Edward and Bella and pretty cool but their always all lovey dovey and sometimes its sickening to watch, almost as sickening it is to watch Nessie and Jacob eat each others faces, yeah I see that pretty much everyday. The other Cullen's aren't that bad, I mean one time I walked in on Rose and Emmett doing some pretty nasty stuff and I will probably never get that image out of my head but it only pops up from time to time. Then there's Alice and Jasper. Alice is well, Alice. She is so cute but sometime you do not want to mess with her, when she's deep into party planning mode just stay away from her, although it's for the best because her party's are always the best. Now I know what your thinking, where does Jasper fit into all this? Well actually Jasper is one of the coolest dudes I know, him and Emmett fight a lot and it's really funny to sit it on one of their daily disputes because they are over the stupidest things and Jasper usually wins, then Emmett gets mad and goes outside and breaks some trees. It's really a sight to see. I suddenly get pulled out of my thoughts as I come to a halt in the Cullen's driveway. This is it, "just get it over with Seth" I tell myself in my head. I suddenly remember why I have to do this and get out of the car with newfound courage. I don't even bother knocking and just let myself in. I find Jasper and Emmett playing PS3 yelling at each other over who actually killed the most zombies and Jacob and Nessie quietly laughing at them, Bella and Edward at the piano doing their thing, and Alice rearranging the perfect flowers in the vase. Once everyone realizes my appearance they all smile and say their hellos. Jasper could of course sense my uneasiness because he looks up from his game and asks me what wrong.**

"**I have something I want to tell everyone." At this point Edward has got to know what's going on because he came over and sat down on the couch with Bella and is nodding his head slightly to no one. **

** "What's up, Seth?" Jake says looking kind of skeptical. I'm just going to come out and say it. **

** "I'm leaving." I say quickly and everyone looks shocked and confused except for Edward of course. At this statement Esme comes running in the living room. I'm guessing Carlisle is at the hospital because he probably would have come in as well. Edward nods his head again to confirm my thoughts.**

** "What do you mean you're leaving? You can't leave." Says Esme and it looks as if she could cry she would be right now. See this is why I can't do this. I told you she was like a mother to me. What would it be like telling my actual mom? **

** I try to explain to everyone how I'm lonely and I want to find my true love, imprint or not but preferably imprint. They all seemed pretty understanding, I mean they would know best because they all have already found their true soul mates and can't imagine what it would be like without them. Nessie wouldn't stop crying though, I really do love that girl like a sister, I'm so happy Sam didn't get the chance to kill her when she was born hahah. We actually had to set up dates and times we would be video chatting just so she would stop. She also vowed to me that she and Jacob would visit as much as they could wherever I was. That made me feel a lot better because I wasn't really saying good-bye to them for forever. Jacob and I also had a talk about what I would do about the wolf pack. I was Beta wolf after all; I had duties. I'm not planning on giving up my wolf any time soon so we worked it out and I would Phase at least once a day to check up on things and make sure that everything was running smoothly. If anything major happened I would be on the next flight home. After we got that all settled, I left the mansion feeling relieved and also excited to get this trip going. Next I went home to tell my mother and she surprising took it a lot better than I thought she would and didn't shed a single tear. I guess she knew I would leave her eventually for love and she had prepared herself especially since she did this already when Leah left home. Also she won't be alone because I forgot to mention that her and Bella's father, Charlie had gotten married last summer. After my confrontation with my mother I couldn't wait to get started on this journey. I think I will work my way across the country from the west coast to the east coast so I booked my flight to Los Angeles for 11 a.m. tomorrow morning. Money isn't really a problem because a couple of years ago Jake boldly opened a garage just outside of the reservation and gave me the manager job. His business flourished and I get paid a lot of money since Jacob is now rich. I've been saving it up ever since the garage opened because I had a feeling I would need it. I guess it came in handing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Could I get some reviews please, I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far. Do I have to kill someone off to get some reviews out of you guys because I will do it if that's what it takes. Here's chapter 3.**

** Chapter 3: Los Angeles**

** Seth's POV**

Finally here I am, leaving boarding a plane to leave Forks. I'm really gonna miss this place, but hopefully I'm not saying goodbye for too long. I want to make this little adventure as short as possible because that would mean that I would find _the one _sooner rather than later. I decided to hit all the major cities on the west coast first so the first stop is Los Angeles. I plan on staying about a week or so if I don't find her here. I sit in my first class seat, yes first class, and take out my phone to shut it off. Like I said, Jake's business really took off and I made a lot of money working there but I also when my father passed away he left me a small fortune- a _very_ small fortune- but I had Alice help me out a little bit with investing in the stock market, so yeah I'm sitting in first class bitches. I like being rich, I'm not too flashy but I like to buy nice things for myself and now that I can, why not? I continue to think about how my life has changed so much from that past as the plane takes off and start to think about what I want her to be like, when I find her. I'm not set on imprinting but I would much rather it because it would be like love at first sight and I wouldn't have any doubt in my mind that she was the one. I took some mental notes in my head to look out for once I got off the plane and started my search:

-Brown eyes; I like brown eyes

-Pretty smile; if those teeth don't look good I am not going near her

-Medium length hair; not like a bob, at least at her shoulders but no longer than her mid-back

-Height; she can't be too short where I have to stretch my neck down to kiss her but no taller than 2 inches taller than me which is about 6'. Don't ask, it's a guy thing

-She's got to have a good sense in style; nothing like Bella, more like Alice.

-Smart; I'm not dating some girl who doesn't even know what 2 plus 2 equals. I guess my standards are low but maybe a college education of some sort

-Pretty; this one's self explanatory, basically I want to be physically attracted to her

And that's pretty much it, now that I'm actually looking at the list I realize that this why I have never had a serious girlfriend before; I'm so picky! Hopefully she's out there somewhere or I'm never going home.

The plane ride is a little over two hours so I goes quick, plus I think I nod off for a little bit because when the flight attendant finally got me awake everyone was off the plane.

"I didn't mean to wake you so roughly but we landed ten minutes ago and I've been trying to wake you up ever since but you weren't waking up. I almost thought you were in a coma." The flight attendant sweetly says. I forgot to mention I'm a pretty heavy sleeper. It's a wolf thing because we all snore so loud the walls shake and we don't wake up for shit. There could be a fire engulfing the whole house and I really don't think I would wake up without someone hitting me in the head with a piece of the floorboard. I quickly apologize to the woman and run off the plane. _That was embarrassing._ Whatever, I'm used to it by now. I get my luggage, which consists of one duffel bag and one suitcase- I'm going to have to go shopping eventually. I take a bus to the car rental place and rent a car- a red Audi R8. I might just have to buy one of these when I get home because it's sick. I drive it to my hotel, which is nothing too fancy but it's definitely not low grade. When you walk in the revolving doors there is the concierge desk just waiting for you to give in your name in exchange for a room key. As you walk forward there is the living room sort of with a big fireplace, which is thankfully not on because it is like 90 degrees outside right now since it is summer. My room is on the 10th floor so I push the number in the elevator and make my way up. When I find my room I swipe my room key and get in. it was very beautiful and had two double beds and a balcony overlooking the city. Of course I would only be using one bed because I was all-alone, but hopefully not for long. I lay on the bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow my sad thoughts go away as I drift into sleep in my sneakers and all.

I woke the next day at around 9:30 a.m., not too bad, usually I wake up later than that but I guess it was because I went to bed so early last night. I decide to get up and start my day. While I'm here I'm going to driving around a lot just looking at people, and at night going to the most popular places in the city. Today I'm going to go to Hollywood, maybe I'll imprint on a celebrity! After I quickly shove a bagel down my throat I get in the R8 and start my day. I really love this car; I might just have to buy one when I get back home. I'm not driving too fast though because I have to take my time and look at everyone's face. From what I heard you don't imprint until you look at her face, preferably her eyes but I can't really get that close so face will have to do. I take my time looking at all the "California Girls" as I drive by and Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg really did know what they were talking about; these girls are hot. No imprint yet though,

_God dammnit Seth it's only been five minutes what do you expect? _I tell myself in my head. Ugh him so impatient, I just want to meet her already. Jacob has someone, Quil has someone, all the Cullens do, even my mom has someone! Why not me? What did I do to deserve to be all alone? I want someone to cuddle up with and sleep with at night, someone who I can laugh with and just be myself, and one day possibly having kids with.

I kind of forgot I was driving as I passed a stop sign and just my luck there was a cop right behind me. Great. I pull over and wait for the cop to get out. I can tell already that today is gonna be one for the books. The cop comes out of the car and I see it's a young woman, maybe twenty-four, with short blonde hair. She's actually pretty hot but when I looked into her eyes- first of all they are blue, and second of all, no imprint. She comes over to my window and I pour on the charm- this is another one of the many things wolves are extremely good at. Well needless to say it worked and I actually have a date with the girl. Her name is Claire and we are going to a local nightclub, I saw her eyeing me down and she had no intentions of giving me a ticket so I figured why not? I don't have anything to lose. I'm going to meet her there at eight tonight so after we bid our goodbyes I decided to go get some lunch and ended up at a local barbeque joint and I got the pulled pork. It was soo good but after I felt like I had to be rolled out of the place if I was going to be moving anywhere. I forced myself to get up and got in the R8 and drove back to my hotel because I needed a nap before tonight. When I got back it was about 2:30 so I set my alarm for 6:30 so I could take a shower before I leave.

I woke up feeling refreshed and not too full from lunch, actually I was kind of hungry. After my shower I will go in the lobby to get dinner. I get in the shower and think about what I will get for dinner, I think just a salad because I don't want to be too stuffed like before because I have to dance tonight. The last thing I want to do is throw up on a cop. I wonder how tonight is going to go, Claire's pretty nice but she doesn't really fit into my list I made before. Whatever, I'll give it a try. I finish up rinsing my body and get out of the shower and put on some jeans and a button down tee shirt. Being a wolf definitely has it's advantages because even though I'm going to be dancing tonight, my body temperature is about 110 degrees so it's really hard for me to sweat. It also has it's disadvantages because it takes a lot for me to get drunk since my body naturally burns off the alcohol faster than normal. I don't plan on getting too drunk tonight so that wont be a problem. The club is only twenty minutes away so at 7:45 I get in the R8 to leave. I'm still scanning the streets as I drive because I never know when I'm going to see her. I can meet her at the time I least expect it so I always have to be on guard. I arrive at the club at exactly 8:01- I like to be fashionably late, what can I say? I don't see Claire yet so I head to the bar. There is a lot of people here already I guess this club is popular. I order a beer while I wait. After ten minutes of waiting my beer is all gone and Claire is still not here. I hate when people are late so I order another beer. Five minutes later she walks in and comes to sit next to me at the bar.

"Hi." She says

"Oh, hi." I say. About two minutes pass and this is really awkward. Finally she breaks the silence.

"Sorry I'm late. I ugh had something I had to take care of." She says.

"It's okay." I say lamely. What would you say to that? After another five minutes of silence I realize that she isn't the girl I'm looking for. She's supposed to be easy to talk to and outgoing and conversation just comes naturally-she is definitely not her.

"I'm sorry Claire, you're a very nice girl and all but you're just not what I'm looking for." I say sincerely, I really don't want to hurt her feelings, it's not her, I'm sure she's nice and stuff but she's just not the right girl for me.

"I'm so glad you said that, I feel the same way. It's not your fault or anything but I'm just not feeling it." She replied. Few, I feel relieved. We said our goodbyes and I throw out the previous thought I had in the shower out the window. I'm getting hammered tonight. I make a beeline straight to the bar and order a martini and the bar tender to keep them coming. I don't know how I'm going to get home tonight but I don't care. This love searching crap sucks and I need something to take off the edge because right now I feel like I'm going to either phase right in this bar or break down and cry. I don't know how many martini's I ending up having, or how I got back to the hotel, but when I woke up I was in my bed in the hotel and the shower was running, and it wasn't on for me. Fuck, who the hell is in my shower?

**Cliff hanger? Who did Seth go home with last night? Did he have sex with her? Him? Did he imprint on he/she? You will just have to wait and see! Revieww.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted in soo long! Friday was my last day of school so I will definitely be posting more often, I promise. I wanted to apologize because the story is going to be kind of bland until Seth meets _her_ so sorry about that and just hang in there. She will be worth it.

Chapter 4: Still No Imprint

Seth's POV

I am on high alert when I wake up because I hear the shower in the bathroom on. I silently curse myself for getting so drunk last night. This shouldn't have happened. I didn't even know who this girl was; oh God please let it be a girl in that shower. Owww, I can't think this hard right now my brain fucking hurts. I get up and franticly check all the drawers and cabinets for Advil, Tylenol, ibuprofen, anything! I silently curse myself again when I remember where I put all my medicine….

_It's in the bathroom. Great. _

I was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door, contemplating if I should go in or not. The headache will go away soon because of my wolf self but eventually someone will come out of that bathroom and I will just have to face them then so why was I being such a pussy? It's not like I haven't had sex before, it didn't mean anything, I guess I was just getting good so that when the time came, it would be good enough for _her._ Maybe the person in the shower _is _her. Maybe she is the one I've been waiting for the whole time and I was too oblivious to realize it until I was highly intoxicated. I might as well go in and see. I stop pacing and open the door with newfound confidence.

When I opened the door the room was completely filled with steam because of the shower that was on. I could see the person in the shower now, I can confirm that she is definitely a girl.

_ Phew._

She was humming to the song, I Don't Care by Icona Pop, and I felt bad for ease dropping because she had no idea that she wasn't alone in the bathroom so I cleared my throat awkwardly. I heard a commotion in the shower, I'm guessing she got scared and dropped the soap or something. Now I really felt bad.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, sorry." I say kind of just talking to the wall because I can't see her face. She opened the door slowly and said,

"It's okay, why don't you come in? We can finish where we started off last night." Shit, what did we do last night? Maybe we didn't have sex then.

"Yeah, about last night. Ugh, I was like really drunk and-"

"You don't remember do you?" She interrupted. At this point her and I are face to face, she's naked standing in the shower and looking at me with the door open. I have to say; she is a beauty but just not for me. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and her body was too skinny-not my type. I don't know what to say so I just put my head down.

"It's okay, I kind of figured that because when we tried to, uhm you know, you kept going on and on about imprinting or something like that. You wouldn't shut up so I just fell asleep after awhile. Nothing happened, I swear." She said kind of disappointed. So we didn't have sex, that's a relief. I felt really bad though because she seemed like a nice girl, I hope I didn't make her feel too bad.

"Oh, haah yeah sorry about that, I was kind of having a rough day so I told the bartender to keep sending me drinks and the next thing I know, I'm in bed and your in my shower. I'm really sorry again." I say sincerely.

"You're so sweet. It's really fine, if you don't mind I just want to finish my shower and then I will leave." She said and closed the shower door again.

"Oh no, take your time. I'm actually leaving now. I'm going to check out and then I have a flight to catch so take as long as you want."

"Oh, where are you going?" She asks curiously.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm planning on traveling around the whole country and this was just my first stop so I guess I will find out soon."

"Oh well, good luck."

"Thanks." I say and leave the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I guess I will just brush my teeth later. I am not going in there again. I quickly grab all my things, I didn't really unpack so I just grab my bags and throw on a shirt and shirts before bolting out the door. I know this sounds bad, like a _"one night stand"_ but I didn't even sleep with her! I check out but give… ugh…uhmm, crap. I don't even know her name. Let's call her shower-girl for all intensive purposes. I check out but give shower-girl enough to finish her shower and get out of there. I get in my R8 and speed out not even knowing where I'm headed. I guess I should figure out which city I'm going to next because I'm done with L.A. I've only been her for like 48 hours but I already hate it. I think I should stick with the highly populated cities and just skip over the small ones so my next stop should be Chicago I guess. I call the airport from my car phone and book the next flight, which is at 1:00 this afternoon. It's only 10 am so I have some time.

After I return my beloved R8 to the car rental place at the airport and get on a shuttle to take me to my terminal I realize something, _I am such a fucking snob_. I have to sit next to an old man on the bus and he smells like old cheese. All I could think about was how they should have first class seats on buses. Who am I? Before the Cullens really started helping me out I wouldn't even be able to afford getting on the shuttle bus. The Cullens are the reason I have this life, and I can travel around the country, possibly around the world, to find my true love. Without them I would be alone forever. Wow, I'm going to have to tell them all how much I love them and thank them when I get back.

The shuttle arrives at my terminal and I thank God because I think the nasty cheese smell was seeping into my brain because I felt like I was going to pass out. I hope I don't smell like old cheese now. I'm going to have to burn these clothes when I get to Chicago.

I finally get through security and am sitting in the JetBlue terminal waiting for my flight to get let in. I try to close my eyes for a little bit because my headache finally went away and I'm exhausted but my phone goes off in my pocket.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Seth, where the hell have you been? You said you were going to phase in at least once a day." Jake says. Oh shit I totally forgot about that.

"Oh shit Jake, I'm sorry I totally forgot. I ugh I'm headed to Chicago now, I'm waiting in the airport for my plane."

"Already? What happened in L.A.?"

"Good question, I can't really answer because I don't know what happened. A girl this morning told me that we went back to my hotel at a bar but nothing really happened because I was talking too much so she just fell asleep." I laughed embarrassed.

"Oh, Seth." Jake is laughing on the other end, "You're such an idiot, so I take it you didn't imprint yet?"

"Nope, not yet. What if there isn't anyone out there for me Jake? What if I look and look and look, and never find her?" The conversation just turned really quickly because it's so frustrating not knowing. I was getting really mad and could actually see myself starting to shake. _Calm down Seth, you can't phase in an airport._

"Look Seth, just relax. I'm sure you will find her. I was ready to jump off a cliff when I thought Bella had died. I tried forcing myself to imprint looking at everyone's face I could find when all I had to do was just wait. Nessie was there when I needed her most and I'm sure whoever you will end up with will be there for you too." I never knew he went looking for someone to imprint on, I guess that's not something he likes to share. He was in a dark place back then. I guess I just have to keep living my life and she will eventually be there.

"Alright, my flight's being called Jake I got to go. I'll try phasing in as soon as I can. Bye." I hang up the phone and head onto the plane that will maybe take me to _her._


	5. Chapter 5

I needed to add some hope into this story to keep you guys reading so here's a sneak peek into what Seth's looking for. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: New Job

_Her_ POV (I don't want to tell you her name yet)

Today is my first day of work, it's only at a seven-eleven but it's still a job. I really need the money right now because my student loans are starting to pile up. I'm a senior in college and I am finally graduating this spring. I still have a whole year to go but I can't wait to finally be done. Med school has been rough and I so done with college- eight years is enough. I get off the bus and walk into seven-eleven. I've only met my boss who looks kind of like a perv. His name is Harry and he has this really ugly mustache that seems to always have food in it. It's not that busy at work so only Harry and I are working today. Luckily he's in the back I'm manning the cash register. I don't really have any plans after I graduate college, I mean I obviously want to get a job working as a surgeon but with an economy like this it might be tough. I would travel anywhere because it's just me really- my mom died when I was five and my dad is well, not really around much. I don't have any grandparents that I could of stayed with so I was stuck with him. So basically I raised myself and occasionally my dad helped a little. This didn't bring me down though; I worked really hard in my school to graduate at the top of my class so I could go to a good school. I still have to pay full tuition every semester for college but I just took out loans.

I get pulled out of my thought as I hear the bell ringing signaling customers walking in the store. A woman and two children walk in and they run straight to the Slurpee machine. She looks like she has a handful with those two. I watch as they mix every flavor together and fill it up to the brim so much so that they spill it. After they pay for the Slurpees Harry comes out of the back room and stands behind me.

"Go clean that up." He says pointing to the mess the two kids just made.

I go to get the broom and he slaps my ass, hard and I spin around to see him smirking at me.

"Well don't just stand there, clean it up." What a fucking jerk, if I didn't desperately need the money I would have slapped him so hard that his nose would fall off. Yeah, it would just fall right off from the contact of my hand of steel. That's right.

I turn around and roll my eyes and stick out my tongue behind my back because I fucking hate Harry and grab the broom. Harry stalks back into the back room and I let out the air I have been holding in my lungs ever since he slapped me. As I clean up the stupid fucking Slurpee off the floor I think happy things to try to calm me down. I let out a sigh; I really need to get out of here.

Sorry it was so short but I can't reveal too much. Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you liked last chapter. I finally got a review and it made my day. This chapter has some action in it so enjoy.

Chapter 6: Nomads

Seth's POV

So Las Vegas was a bust. I've been her for a week and nothing. I decided to just pull out the big guns and go to New York. There's no point in wasting my time out here anymore when there are millions of girls faces I haven't seen yet in one city- Manhattan. Right now I am on my way there already. The plane took off a half an hour ago so I should be there at like 7 tonight.

Vegas went by much like Los Angeles did, drunken night and forgetful mornings. Thankfully I didn't wake up with any strange girls in my hotel room again, that would have been bad, not really actually. I couldn't even tell you if I had sex last week because I honestly have no idea. Its all a big blur-maybe I should cut back on the alcohol…

_Nahhh_

I actually did meet this really nice girl once but it turns out she was a prostitute and was pursuing me and that's the only reason why she was talking to me. I hate this part about imprinting so much, people imprint when they don't even want to. I am searching the world for someone-anyone- yet I still can't find her. This blows. I'm going to take a nap.

I wake up by a flight attendant nudging me and I look around to see that the whole plane is empty.

_Woops._

The flight attendant gives me a look of hate when I finally wake up, _what a bitch._ I grab my things and get off the plane. First thing I have to do when I check into a hotel is find some place to phase. The last time I phased was last week and from what was in everyone's head, there seemed to be something going on with a nomad or something, I don't know I only got bits and pieces but I want to find out. I check into a _very _expensive hotel and put my bag in my room. She better be worth it because I was spending a fortune on this trip between the rental cars and the hotels and the booze. I might have to invest more into the stock market when I get back.

I really don't feel like leaving my hotel room, could I just phase here? It's pretty roomy; I'm not really going anywhere I just want to check things out. I'm feeling lazy so I strip down and quickly phase in while I try to not move too much. It's okay, I only knocked a lamp over but they will bill me. Immediately once I phase in I start getting snippets and images flashing through my mind,

"Is she okay?"

"What's going to happen now?" An image of Nessie goes through my mind. Okay what's going on? Everyone noticed my presence but it was Jacob who answered my questions.

"Nessie's gone. The nomad from last week took her. Actually it was a coven, they seemed harmless at first and we thought they were just going to pass by peacefully but while Nessie was at the supermarket they, they took her." He started crying and now I felt panicked. Nessie is like my sister I have to find her!

"Where do you think they went? What do they want?" I asked silently.

"We are following there path East but its getting harder and harder to trace. We have the Cullens searching too and we don't know what they want. They could just simply want Nessie because she's well; she's Nessie who wouldn't want her? I just can't believe she's gone, taken just like that." Jake said but instead of crying he seemed angry, really angry.

"If they are traveling east maybe I could meet them halfway while they are running from you guys."

"No, you are off duty for now, stay where you are and keep looking for her. I have a feeling you're going to find her soon. Don't worry about this Seth, we will find her." Embry said. Seriously! They really think I'm going to sit out on this one, this is Nessie we are talking about here!

"No way guys, I can't not help. I need to help, if she's really out there now then she will still be out there after we find Nessie." There was no way I wasn't going. Only if Jacob made me stay with his Alpha voice would I stay and I really don't think he would use it, especially under these circumstances.

"Your right Seth, if you really want to help then we would be glad to have you." Thank God

"I'm just going to make a bag quick of some clothes and stuff and I will be on my way. I don't know how easy it will be to find a forest in Manhattan." I phased out, that is seriously going to be a problem. There's no grass-anywhere.

I put a couple pairs of boxers, shorts and t-shirts in a duffel bag and run out of the hotel. I don't even bother checking out-there is no time. I have no idea where I am going but I full out sprint through the city searching for green. After like a half an hour I probably ran like 20 miles and I finally reach a forest. I set down my bag and strip down, putting my now sweating clothes in the bag. I phase quickly and nudge my head and one of my legs through the duffel bag loop and start running with the duffel bag on my back. Everyone in my head is searching, they seemed to be split up though- a small group heading northeast towards North Dakota, another group going straight towards Colorado and Kansas, and another going southeast towards Texas. Each group seems to have at least one Cullen but Alice and Jasper are together heading north, Rosalie and Emmett are heading south, and Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme are heading straight. They must be so devastated right now, there only child ever is missing. I'm really not that worried though because honestly, we are intimidating. We have at least twenty people and they have… actually I don't know how many they have

"Seven" Jacob answers my question. Hahh, they are so going down. I feel the nerves start to ease as I head further west. I think I am in Pennsylvania now, I'm not sure though. At the rate we're going, we are most likely going to all meet each other smack in the middle of the country.

After a couple more hours my eyes start to get droopy, blame it on the jet lag but I am fucking tired. By now I think I am like Indiana or something but I know I am getting close. The pack seemed to rejoin each other and now they are all headed toward the middle like me.

Maybe like an hour later I've made it to Kansas and all of a sudden the smell changes, I can feel it-they are near. Jake confirms my thoughts by showing pictures of where they are and they can smell me too, but they can also smell the nomads. Then there is a ruffling in the bushes next to me and just as I was about to check it out something jumps on my back. I start running really fast and swerving to try and get them off. This doesn't work so now I'm pissed. I turn my head to the side because I can hear the pack near me fighting, with the nomads presumably. The person on my back isn't making any advances on me but they also are getting off. I do what any other dog would do- I roll over.

Well the person didn't like this and jumped off my back finally. When I got back up I could see them clearly now, it was a man with a leather jacket on and ugly red eyes staring at me. He showed his teeth and started snarling at me so I showed him my teeth and starting growling at him. I could smell fires going on and by the looks of my pack's minds, we are running the coven into extinction. With that, I start running straight towards Red Eyes and lunge at him, he knew that I would do that so he grabbed me mid-air and slammed me to the ground and I heard a crack. Yep, that was my rib. I could already feel it start to heal though so I suck it up and get back up. He's now circling me-poised for kill. He won't get me that fast though. I jump on him and bite down on his leg, hard, so hard that it just rips right off.

_Score one for me._

I throw it off to the side and see that Jasper has come over by me and started a fire with that leg. As I am trying to rip off his arm, I see another pair of red eyes, this time a woman. She sees me devouring the leg-less vampire underneath me and I could actually see the rage on her face.

_Oh I'm sorry, was this your mate? _I think as I rip off his head and throw it right at her feet. Maybe I'm being a bit theatrical but this is fun. I was about to throw the rest of his body in the fire, when she screams so loud that the trees shake in the clearing and she starts running full speed at me. I throw him in the fire and get up-ready for her to strike at any second. She lunges at me but I hit her back down. She doesn't seem to be hurt because she gets back up, spins around, and kicks me square in the jaw. That's definitely broken. I try to get back up but it's just too much pain and I fall back down. I watch as she comes over slowly and I notice that it is just us in the clearing, Jasper's gone. I try screaming for help but all that comes out is a soft wimper. All I could think about is how this is going to be the last thing I see before I die- an ugly, well as ugly as a vampire could be, butchy woman walking towards me smiling. It's not even a pretty smile, it's a cruel, sadistic smile. She draws her teeth, about to sink them into my skin when all of a sudden Quil runs into the clearing, jumps over me and bites her head off. He throws her into the fire and I could finally breathe again.

"Are they all gone?" I ask in my mind.

"Yes, that was all of them." Quil said. I get up limping because of my ribs and start walking towards everyone else. I made sure to keep my mouth closed really tight. Jake finally answers the question that has been going through my mind for the past eight hours, "How's Nessie?"

"She's okay, we have her now. She's pretty shaken up but they didn't do any permanent damage." Thank God she's alright. I take my duffel bag off my back and phase out and throw shorts on quickly because now I can really feel the pain in my ribs and jaw. I keep my hand clutched to my side and make my way toward Carlisle because he needs to reposition my bones before they start healing. I walk through a couple of bushes and I see another clearing with the whole pack and the Cullens. Before I could even say hi to everyone Nessie runs up to me and throws her arms around me. I scream in pain from my ribs and then curse myself because I opened my mouth. I'm such a fucking idiot. She backs up quickly wondering what's wrong and I point to my ribs that you could physically see misplaced and then I point to my mouth. She still looks confused so Edward tells everyone that I broke my ribs and my jaw. Thank God for that mind reader or else everyone in this family would be totally clueless. Nessie cups her mouth and apologizes like a bagillion times. I put my arm around her and hug her as best as I could without really moving. Carlisle heard what Edward said so he came right over to help me.

"Lay down." He says concerned. Everyone has made there way over here now, I guess no one else got hurt. Jeez, there acting like I'm on my deathbed, I mean it hurts but why do they have to stare at me like that?

"Yeah, you have three broken ribs and your jaw is broken. Guys, I need some space to do this why don't you all like clean this place up or something. I can't have you breathing down my neck like this." The funny part about that is that most of them don't even breathe but I think he saw my face and saw that I didn't like having everyone watching me. I give him a look that hopefully he sees as a thank you. He repositions my ribs and it hurt like hell but once he did they felt a little better because they started to heal correctly. Next was my jaw and to do this I had to open my mouth but I wasn't so willing. It hurt like a bitch last time I opened it and I know that in order for it to heal properly I needed to open it, I was just being stubborn.

"Emmett, can you come here please?" Doc said, why is he calling Emmett? What is he going to do?

"Since you're not opening your mouth, maybe Emmett could force you to." He said, okay now I'm scared. Emmett came over and him and Carlisle had a conversation with there eyes. Emmett seemed to get what Carlisle wanted him to do because he smiled and got on his knees next to me. I stare wide-eyed at him while get's his hands and wiggles his fingers in the air. What is he going to do? No matter how much he hurts me, I still wont open my mouth. I close my eyes prepared for pain and that's when I feel his hands on my sides. Now you would think he was going to like stab me or rip out an organ or something but no, he tickles me. And he's damn good at it too because I start histerical laughing rolling around. As soon as my mouth opens Doc clicks my jaw back into place. Emmett stops tickling me and I wipe away the tears that escaped due to the tickling and the pain from opening my mouth. My jaw should be healed in a couple minutes though so I guess it was worth it. I can open my mouth now I thank Carlisle and get up. Everyone stopped pretending to clean up and came over to me. I haven't seen them in a while and really missed them. Everyone gave me hugs, some lasting longer than others (Nessie) and Jake gave me as manly a hug could be but I could tell that he really appreciates me coming. He must feel complete again now that Nessie's back. We start talking and it seems like the coven just adopted a new boy that was acting a little reckless and they thought that if he had a mate he would calm down a little. They heard of Nessie and how beautiful she was and thought she would be perfect for him. They obviously didn't know whom they were dealing with because we are not people you want to mess with. Even the Volturi backed down from us.

I don't really talk to everyone much because I have to start heading back to New York, it's getting light out and I don't like being out in the open as a wolf in the day. I don't want to freak anyone out.

Before we all got too cozy, I said my goodbyes and phased back in and started running. I have a long trip back ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Long Runs and First Meetings

Seth's POV

After six hours of running back I was exhausted. I am somewhere on Long Island right now but I need a break; I am starving. I phase out once I see a local convenience store and throw on a tank top and shorts and throw my duffel bag on my back.

I walk into the 7-Eleven and go straight to the drinks section. I can feel the dehydration starting to take over so I grab a Gatorade and down it within seconds. Don't worry I will pay for it. I grab two more and make my way to the food section and get a turkey sandwich. I don't even know what time it is but the sun seems to just be rising so I'm guessing around 4:30-ish so naturally I am the only one in the store. I go to the cash register and dump all my items on the counter. I set my duffel bag on the floor and grab my wallet out of it.

"That will be $15.75." A bell-like voice says, I'm guessing the cashier. I stand back up and get $16 out. I extend my hand and when she goes to take the money out of my hand, we touch and an electric shock goes up my arm. She inhales sharply and I look at her for the first time.

I looked into her eyes and it's like time stopped. Nothing else in the world mattered, only her. Gravity wasn't holding me to the ground, it was her. Everything, my entire being, revolved around her now.

After what seemed like days of us staring into each other's eyes, what I assume to be her boss walked out of the back room and cleared his throat. We snapped out of it and awkwardly stuttered while she put my money in the cash register. Her boss went back into his room and I relaxed a little bit, it didn't help that I was standing next to the woman of my dreams, but that guy just made me feel, _unsettled. _

She was perfect; she had wavy brown hair that went down to her very, generous chest. She had big, beautiful brown eyes that didn't give anything away. And her smile, well I didn't know about that yet. I also didn't know her name and that was not okay.

She finished ringing up my items and put them in a bag for me.

"Thank you very much, I'm Seth." I say extending my arm for a handshake.

"Marissa, and it's no problem, it's my job." She smiled the most beautiful and sexy smile I've ever seen. Don't ask me how teeth could be sexy because I have no idea, her's just are.

"That's such a pretty name, it's not very common." I don't know what to say, I just don't ever want to leave. I had finally imprinted and now I get it. No wonder Jake and Nessie are always touching. I longed to reach out and touch her smooth skin.

"Thanks, I like it. It's different, I like different." Well baby just wait until you see my family- we are definitely _different._ I decide to just leave it like this because one, I'm really tired and two, I don't want to freak her out by being too quick.

"I should get going, I'm really tired."

"Have you been traveling?" She asks, good question.

"You could say that, I'll see you around." I say and walk out hoping to give her my best strut. She may not know it now, but she is going to be the woman I spend the rest of my life with.

Marissa's POV

Here I am, another overnight shift at work. I'm convinced I'm the only employee because literally whenever I'm not at class, I'm here slaving for Harry. Speaking of, he is the biggest creep I've ever met in my entire life. He asks me to go out for drinks with him every night, and every night I decline. That doesn't stop him though; he just drinks in the back room anyway. He slaps my ass at least ten times a day, and I know that's sexual harassment but I really need this job. Now that it's summer all the kids that come home from school are looking for jobs so if I show any sign of reporting him he will drop my like a fly and hire a new girl to slap.

Right now it's 4 in the morning and it's empty. Usually no one come in after 2. All of a sudden the door opens and I see a man walk in. He is tall, but not lanky. He has muscles the size of Antarctica. His tanned skin is perfectly toned in every spot. He has unruly black hair that jets out everywhere. Damn, he is fine. It's usually not like me to check out guys so I quick snap out of it and stare down at my fingers.

I can't help but sneak a peek, and I see him gulping down a Gatorade. The way his Adam's apple moves up and down his throat every time he swallows makes my mouth water- what the hell has gotten into me today? It's probably sleep deprivation. Maybe I'll ask Harry to take me off the night shifts because I think I am losing my mind. He looks like he hasn't slept in a while either, he has bags under his eyes.

I ring up his items and he goes to hand me the money when our hands accidentally touch and an electric charge shocks me, _oh my._ He finally looks at me dead in the eyes and I read his face, it looks like _relief._ I wonder what he's so relieved about.

I don't get to wander long because being the dick that he is, Harry comes out and clears his throat. What a fucking dick. I mutter something about how I need a new job while I get him his change and Harry stalks back into his office.

"Thank you very much, I'm Seth." He says while our hands meet in a handshake and the shock is still there but I am not shocked, this time I welcome it.

"Marissa, and it's no problem, it's my job." I don't know what to say, I feel like a blubbering idiot-obviously it's my fucking job or else I wouldn't be here at 4 in the morning. I slap myself in my head. Why does this guy make me so self-conscious?

"That's such a pretty name, it's not very common." He says and it sounds more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I like it, it's different. I like different." It's true, every since I was little I also tried to stick out. I never liked to copy what people thought the trend was. My trend was what I liked and I was proud of that.

Seth looked into my eyes and smiled, like he was hiding something from me. I discretely glanced down to check to make sure my zipper wasn't down, it's good. What was he thinking?

"I should go, I'm really tired." He said and for some reason, I didn't want him to go. I tried to prolong the conversation, "Have you been traveling?"

"You could say that, I'll see you around." And with that he walked out like he owned the place. I don't know where and I don't know when, but I had a feeling he wasn't lying when he said that.

So they finally met! I hope I did a good job at describing the imprinting, if you have any thoughts please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter was giving me troubles. I hope I did it justice.

**Firsts**

Seth's POV

So it finally happened, I felt like a new man. Every morning I would wake up with a purpose in life. I moved out of the city and I am now renting a home for a little bit in the Hamptons. It's really nice here because I'm right next to the beach and there are plenty of woods in my backyard for me to phase every now and then.

The 7-Eleven Marissa works at is exactly 9 minutes and 43 seconds away from my house and I have visited her every single day since we met. She is so sweet and really funny too. Every day I go in, get a sandwich and eat it with her and there usually aren't that many customers besides me so we get our alone time. Except for her fucking boss Harry; he's like a bug, he's always there and we never want him to be. I feel bad for staying because I don't want her to get in trouble so sometimes I have to leave because of him. I usually just lay out in the forest right next to the 7-Eleven because I don't like to be separated for long.

I called Jake the next day after I met Marissa and he was so happy for me, he screamed for Nessie to come to the phone and when I told her she naturally started crying. I love her but she needs to calm down some times, it seems like she's always crying. Then Jake called all the wolves but wouldn't tell them himself, he made us all phase in so that I could tell everyone. They all seemed happy for me I guess they would know how it feels because they all have girlfriends and wives so they were happy that I finally found that, well not yet at least, I still haven't even asked her out! That's all going to change today though because when I go in for my sandwich I'm going to finally ask her, I was thinking maybe like dinner and a movie at my place. I hope she says yes.

I finish getting ready, I made sure to look extra good today- I'm wearing blue and yellow button down shirt, khaki shorts, and Sperrys- I know they're kind of preppy but I'm in Long Island now so why not?

Now that I'm staying here for a little while I decided to rent another car- I didn't want to be too flashy and make her think that I'm all about money so I got an Audi A5-it's still fucking awesome.

I hop into the car and start driving to 7-Eleven and once I get there I spot her inside standing behind the counter reading what looks to be a textbook. Damn she looks good- her hair is down, cascading over her shoulders but pulled off her face with a braid on the side. She's wearing frayed jean shorts that aren't too short but short enough to make her ass look fantastic and her legs look like they go for miles, and a grey t-shirt with the Stony Brook Seawolf on it. Oh yeah did I mention she's a fucking genius? She skipped middle school and went straight to high school and is now finishing her senior year at Stony Brook studying with a doctorate degree in medicine. She takes a lot of summer courses so that's why she is graduating so early-she's only 23.

I walk in and she looks up and when she see's that it's me, her face gets red and she smiles. I'm glad that she pulled the hair off her face because now I get to see those beautiful eyes of hers. I grab the usual and a drink and go to the counter to pay. I already have the exact change out before she even tells me how much because I remember from last time. We make small chit-chat while I'm eating but when I'm done I prepare myself for the big question,

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I say, God why am I so nervous.

"I'll probably just grab takeout and read a book or something, why?" She looks at me curiously.

"Uhm, well I know we just met each other and having my lunch here is nice and stuff but I wanted to take you on a real date. I was thinking maybe we can cook dinner at my place and then watch a movie?" I ask skeptically. Her face lights up the minute I stop talking and she says,

"I'd love to. I get off at 6 tonight but I don't have a car." She looks down with a frown.

"I'll pick you up, no worries. I'll be here at 6 o-clock on the dot."

"I will hold you to that, not 6:01, or else you can forget it." She said and we both started laughing, except I don't think she was kidding but I wouldn't ask because I had a feeling Harry was listening. I left 7-Eleven with such joy, I was literally jumping out of my socks I was so excited. I couldn't wait for tonight and to possibly get out of the most dreadful place on Earth…

_The friend-zone._

I drive home faster than usual which was already fast because I wanted to get home and clean a little and also I need to stock up the fridge because I don't know what we are going to make tonight so we need a little bit of everything. I had pots and pans and stuff because I went shopping when I moved in and Esme emailed me a five-page list of everything I would ever need ever so I think I was good in that department.

I went food shopping and I was definitely good in that department because my bill came to about $400. Marissa better be worth this. I already knew the answer to that though; she would always be worth it. I may have only met her a week ago but she was my life already. I don't know what life would be like without her. Everyday I look forward to see her and when I finally do, it's like I can finally breathe.

Before I knew it, it was 5:45 so I got my things to go pick her up. I didn't change into new clothes because she doesn't have a change of clothes at work so I didn't want her to think it was a fancy dinner or anything.

I hopped into my Audi and drove slower than normal because I don't want to be too early, that would be kind of weird.

I arrived at the 7-Eleven at exactly 6, like I promised and I got out and walked in to see Marissa smiling at me.

"You're on-time, let's go." She said eagerly, I guess she really hated being here.

She yelled to Harry that she was leaving and we walked out together, hand-in-hand. It felt so good to finally touch her. I don't think I will be able to ever take my hand off of her again.

We broke contact only so that I could open her door for her,

"You're such a gentleman, thank you." She said and I smiled. I couldn't help the giant goofy grin I had plastered on my face when I was with her.

When I got back in the car I started it and then put her hand back in mine and we started on our way to our first date.

Marissa's POV

It was 5:58 and I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of here. Harry has been on my last nerves today, making me run around doing errands for him. I had to pick up his dry cleaning!

Anyway, Seth has been so great. Every day he comes in for lunch and that's the part of the day I look most forward to. Today he finally asked me out and I'm really nervous. He said we are going to cook dinner at his house and then watch a movie so that should be fun.

Finally, 6:00 at last. I grab my bag as I see Seth pull up in his car. He walks in with a huge grin on his face that is infectious because I start smiling like an idiot too.

"You're on-time, let's go." Get me the hell out of here was what I really meant, I think he got the hint because he took my hand and we walked out together. His hand was so warm and soft, just touching him made me feel better from all the stress today.

I go to the passenger seat and go to open it but Seth get's there first and open's it for me, no ones ever done that for me before,

"You're such a gentleman, thank you." He really was.

We got in the car and drove to his house-well fortress- holding hands the whole time.

His house was in the area so that means he is renting. How long is he staying here? When we arrived he ran around the car before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt and opened the door for me again. I'll never get used to that. I decided to voice my questions because the silence was starting to get awkward.

"So are you just staying her for the summer?"

"I'm not really sure yet, for right now I'm not going anywhere." Good, don't leave yet. He saw the relief on my face and smiled, "Why, you don't want me to leave yet?" How did he know? Maybe it was the fact that my face lit up when he said he was staying or the fact that now my face is completely red from embarrassment.

"No, I don't." I said and looked him in the eye. His big grin dropped and now we were just staring at each other. He started to walk closer to me but I wanted to tease him so I turned around and started walking around his house, pretending nothing happened. I walked in the kitchen and felt his eyes on me so naturally my face got red again but my back was to him so I don't think he noticed.

"So you said we are making dinner, what are we making?" I asked.

"I didn't know so I just bought everything, are you hungry?"

"Yeah uhmm, we could make pizza!" I love pizza and it was easy to make so I suggested it.

"You read my mind. Okay I'll get the dough and you get the sauce and cheese. I'll be your sue-chef so you just tell me what to do."

We ended up making three pies putting different toppings on each and we ate every last slice. I guess I was hungry but he was like a machine. I think he ate like two whole pies just himself. I was glad that he liked my cooking though.

After dinner he refused to let me clean the dishes and I felt bad leaving it in such a mess but I was glad I didn't have to the do the dishes for once. He led me into his living room and the tv was probably like 100 inches long. It was ginormous. He then showed me his movie collection and I almost fainted. He had over a thousand movies to pick from and he let me pick while he made popcorn.

I felt like watching a suspense movie but nothing too scary and I heard Inception was really good but I never got to see it. I looked around for it and since his collection was in alphabetical order, it wasn't that hard to find. I put the disk in the blue-ray player and sat down on the couch while I watched the home screen play over and over.

Finally he came in with the popcorn and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and I snuggled up close to him.

"Inception, huh? I love this movie, good choice," He said when he noticed my choice of movie.

The movie was actually really good and we watched it the whole time. So far we were up to the part where Ariadne enters Cobbs' dream and tries to figure out what he is hiding from everyone. She escapes from Cobbs and goes down to the lower floor to the hotel room. I have a feeling something is going to pop out so I cover my eyes but I of course peek through because I'm curious. The moment Mal comes on the screen I jump and scream, successfully throwing the popcorn everywhere. That was so embarrassing; I look over to Seth to see if he noticed and he is covered in popcorn, woops. I smile and he starts hysterically laughing and I join in with him.

Somehow our faces ended up an inch away from each other and the next thing I know his lips are on mine. At first it's sweet kisses but then they become quick and wanting. I lean back on the couch so that I am lying on my back and Seth follows, leaning over me. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I willingly oblige, opening my mouth. His tongue explores every inch of my mouth and then he starts kissing down my neck. God this feels so good. He starts making his way downward and starts to pick up my shirts very slowly.

"Seth" I say. He not listening, "Seth" I try again but he's brought my shirt up halfway now and is kissing down my torso.

"Seth, I'm a virgin." I get out really fast. I didn't want to tell him like this but before we did anything I wanted him to know and he wasn't listening.

He falters and opens his eyes. He slowly gets up from the couch and I lean on my elbows.

"Sethh?" Is he going to say something? He's just pacing in front of the couch muttering to himself. The only thing I could make out was," But, I don't understand…how?...this can't be." I get up now; this is ridiculous. If this is how he is going to react than I don't want any part of this. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm not willing to do stuff, I'm not celibate or anything. Why do guys always think the worst? I start to walk out the kitchen and when Seth finally get out of his little world he runs after me.

"Where are you going? No don't leave, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that; it's just that you're like _perfect._ I don't want to mess things up between us."

"I am definitely far from perfect, and it's okay. I didn't mean to spring it on you like that but things got pretty heated pretty quickly and it's not that I never want to have sex but right now do you think we could just take it slow?" He looked relieved that I wasn't leaving and frankly so was I, I have a feeling that this was going to be a good thing between us.

"Yes, of course. We will go at whatever pace you want, I want to make it special for you. I hope you don't think I'm like a womanizer or anything. Things don't usually move that quickly but with you, I don't know it's just easy to loose control I guess." I nodded because I know what he means, it's like the minute our lips touched, all my self-control was out the window. It took all my strength and will power to tell him utter those couple of words to him. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"But I do have one question," He asked, "how is it possible that no one has ever taken you're virginity? Have you ever even kissed anyone before?"

"First of all that was two questions, and yes I have kissed someone before."

"Who?" He looked so protective all of a sudden.

"No one." I say and avoid his gaze. I don't like this topic, I can't tell him about that yet, it's too soon. I try to get off the subject before he could ask any more questions. I looked over and saw that the movie was still playing but I didn't want to watch it anymore. "Do you think you could drive me home now, I'm pretty tired and I have class tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah of course, let me go grab my keys." All the concern wiped off of his face and he looked normal again as he got his keys and led me out to the car, phew crisis averted.

He drove me home and we kissed a little more when he walked me to my door like a real gentleman. I watched him leave in his beautiful car and realized how tired I was. I brushed my teeth but didn't even change out of my clothes and just plopped right into bed.

"_I hope I see Seth tomorrow." _Was the last thought in my head before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Hope you liked it, I added a little foreshadowing into this chapter, which will soon be revealed. And finally a first kiss! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is all Seth's POV but sometimes I will have both Marissa's and Seth's perspectives in a chapter. It depends on what's happening in the chapter.**

** If you like what's happening in the story let me know! I have gotten a couple more reviews and it really makes me happy that some of you actually like it. Keep it up!**

**Job-less **

Seth's POV

Ever since our first date, things between Marissa and I couldn't have been better. Every day for the past week we have hung out whenever she isn't at work or school which isn't a lot of time but I manage. My life already revolves around her and I can't imagine what I would do without her.

She is almost done with school and I can't wait because that just means that I have more time with her. I haven't told her yet but I'm going to ask her to move back with me to Forks after she graduates and we can start our lives together there. I can't tell her this yet because I don't want to freak her out since we have been only dating for a week, hahaha. I plan on living the rest of my life with her but I don't want to push her into anything yet. I also don't want to tell her about the whole wolf thing yet because that might scare her away also.

Right now I am on my way to go pick her up from work because we are going to go to the beach today. It's right down the street from my house so it is very convenient. We also found a canoe in my garage so that will be fun.

I pull up to 7-Eleven and park far away because I see a group of guys smoking out front and I don't want them to get any ideas with my car, she's very precious.

As I am walking through the parking lot I hear a slam inside the store. I'm pretty far away but thanks to my wolf gene I can hear it pretty well, and I am known for having the best hearing out of the pack. I concentrate on listening as I walk cautiously and I can hear a conversation,

"Get your hands off of me." At first I'm not sure who it is but after a couple seconds I know exactly who it is-Marissa.

"Now, I've had enough of your teasing around. I gave you this job so show me some appreciation." I start walking really fast now but I don't run because I don't want to cause a scene.

"Ew, get away! No, stop it! Get off of me!" Fuck making a scene, now I am sprinting through the parking lot and I barge in the store to see Marissa pinned to the wall by Harry. He had one hand on her ass and the other around her throat trying to keep her head straight because he was trying to kiss her. She kept moving her head around franticly and tried pushing him off with her hands but she wasn't strong enough.

I went over and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him somewhere, I don't even know I was just so focused on getting to Marissa. I checked all her body parts to make sure nothing seemed out of place," Are you alright?" I ask and look at her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." She wouldn't look at me.

We walked out in silence and when we got to the car she just stood there. She put her hands in her head and it looked like she was about to cry. I rushed to her side put my arms around her but she pushed me away. What was that all about? She turned around and I could tell she wasn't crying, she was _mad._

"God, why did you have to do that?" She yelled at me and turned around. Why did I just save her? Was she serious right now?

"Are you kidding me? If I wasn't there he would have raped you!" I yelled back at her. This really pissed me off because I was just trying to help.

"No he wouldn't have! I didn't need your help, now what am I going to do?" She sat down on the curb and put her hands in her face again. "Seth, you don't understand. I really needed that job."

"You don't need a job anymore, I could take care of you." I said truthfully, how did she know that he wouldn't have raped her? Has he done this before?

"No you can't, I have a student loan, a large one. I have rent to pay; I need money for food. I have to go back in there and apologize." She got back up and went to walk back inside. Is she fucking kidding me? No like seriously, am I getting pranked or something? I run in front of her and block her so she can't go any further.

"Seth, I need to go fix this, get out of my way." She goes to walk around me but I step right in front of her, she's not going anywhere near that fucker ever again. "I can't let you go in there. I have a lot of money, just let me help you."

"Thanks but I don't take handouts. I could get by just fine if you would just let me go and apologize." This time she lunges forward but I'm too quick for her and I catch her. If doesn't want to listen then fine, two can play this game. I throw her over my shoulder and carry her back to the car, the whole time she kicks and screams but I could care less. I could hear the group of guys laughing because I'm sure watching this would be really funny.

I place her into the front seat and put on her seat belt to stall her while I run to the driver's seat and turn on the car. Luckily her seat belt gets jammed so she can't get out.

I start the car and drive to my house very fast. The whole time she just sat there with her arms folded and pouting, which was very cute but I had to shake off those thoughts because I was supposed to be mad at her right now.

Once we get home I go to her side and go to carry her again but she stops me, "That won't be necessary."

"Alright but if you try to run I might have to torture you." I was kidding but she didn't have to know that. Her face just turned into a bigger scowl as she leaded us into my living room. She sat down on my couch, folded her arms, and started pouting again. My hard exterior was started to crumble piece by piece every time she did that. I walked around to the back of the couch so I wouldn't be distracted by it anymore.

"So are you ever going to let me leave, or are you going to hold me captive forever." As tempting as that sounded, I couldn't do that.

"I'll let you go as soon as you promise to not go back to that 7-Eleven ever again." I wasn't backing down on this. I wasn't going to willingly put her in danger every single day just because of money; I have all the money she could ever need if she would just accept it. We go through this all the time, I try buying her something or paying the bill at a restaurant but she never lets me. She has to pay her own way. It was really starting to get on my nerves especially now that it imposed a threat to her.

"But I need the money." She turned around and looked me in the eye. "You wouldn't understand though, just look at this place. This nice house right on the beach must have cost you a fortune. And just look at your car, I mean really, you wouldn't know anything about needing a job, or living from check to check." She turned back around so her back was to me.

"I didn't realize your situation was that bad, why didn't you tell me? You know I could help." I walked around and sat down next to her. When she didn't answer I picked up her chin so that she was looking me in the eyes.

"I've never had any help my entire life, I always had to get by on my own. No one was ever there to help before, until now." She looks like she going to cry again but whenever the tears threaten she blinks a couple times so as to tell the tears to go away.

"Please, just let me help. I wont let you go back to that job."

"But how? I wont accept money from you, that would make me feel like a hooker." I chucked at that and she smiled too.

"Well, why don't you sell your apartment and move in with me? That would take care of rent and food." I was willing to help her any way that I could, and maybe I could talk her into the student loans later. I was just trying to tackle one mountain at a time.

I could see her thinking it over in her head and I really hope that she will live with me. That would be amazing, I would hardly ever have to be apart from her and I would know that I could protect her.

_Please say yes, please say yes, pleaseee._

"Where would I sleep?" I high-fived myself in my head because I know that she has agreed.

"Well, I know you want to take it slow, and I completely understand, so I have a guest bed room right next to mine." I actually didn't mind being separated at night because I knew that that's what made her comfortable right now and I didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Okay." Was all I heard before I took her lips into mine. I was so happy that she was staying with me and this meant that she felt the same way about me as I felt about her. She finally let me take care of her and I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to take care of her for the rest of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you're ready for this one. Enjoy .

Sleepover

Marissa's POV

Holy shit, I just agreed to move in with Seth.

It all happened so fast, one minute we were yelling at each other, then he asked me to move in, and now we are kissing! I've never moved in with someone before; I've always just lived by myself but I really do think I am in love with him already. I know it's only been a week but we have this connection that is so strong, I don't think it will ever be gone. I've never experienced anything like it-when I'm with him I feel complete and when I'm not with him I'm either wondering what he's doing or wishing I was with him. If we live together, this won't be a problem.

After like an hour of making out I am reminded of something so I pull away, he looks confused so I tell him what's on my mind, "Wait, weren't we supposed to go on a date today? I thought we were going to the beach?"

His face lights up, "Oh yeah," he gets up and grabs my hand," Come on, let's go." He pulls me out to the garage and we put the canoe in the trunk of his car, which doesn't really fit at all so we drive very slowly down the block to the beach.

It's like 3:00 so not that many people are there, which I am thankful for because I want it to be just us so we could be as loud as we want and have fun.

Before we get the canoe out in the water, we set up an area with blankets and chairs on the beach so we could put all our stuff down.

I see Seth taking off his shirt to expose tanned, chiseled muscle that would give Channing Tatum a run for his money.

_Damn, where did he come from?_

I make a mental note for when I meet his mom to personally thank her for making such a fine specimen of a man.

He notices me staring, "That's enough looking for now, it's my turn." He says gesturing me to take off my clothes.

I chose one of my skimpier bathing suits; I only have three so it wasn't really a hard choice. The top is orange with gold glitter on it; it is strapless and is tied in the front. The bottom is the same colors and is tied on each side of my hip.

I take off my tank top and shorts, hoping that he will like my bathing suit. I notice him staring with his mouth open and I can't help but blush. He makes me so nervous, especially when he looks at me like that.

I can't take the silence anymore as he stares at me so I start walking to the car, "Come on, I want to go on the canoe." He runs after me and I smile.

We finally get the canoe out and I sit in the front and he sits in the back and we paddle out together in unison. This was fun because at points we would get confused and we didn't no which side to paddle on so the canoe would end up going in circles- we just laughed though.

After like fifteen minutes we stopped because we didn't want to get too far away from the beach.

I turned around to face him but as I turned around he already jumped into the water.

"Jump in with me." He said to me.

"Make me." I planned on going in the water but I want to play around a little first.

He opened his mouth in shock but then smiled a grin that only the devil could pull off.

_Oh God, what was he going to do?_

I stood up because frankly, I was kind of scared, and he started swimming towards the canoe. I started squealing and laughing at the same time because even though I was petrified, I was having a ball.

He reached the canoe and flipped it over, successfully getting me into the water. I got up from underwater, Seth was already at my side, probably to make sure I was okay but he started laughing once he heard me laugh.

I pushed him on the chest," Hey, that was mean! I was going to come in the water eventually."

"I didn't want to wait for eventually, and plus you dared me so I was forced to."

"I did not force you!"

"Oh yes you did, I was only acting out my duties as a boyfriend." That was the first time he ever called himself my boyfriend.

Two seconds later my lips were on his. His licked my bottom lip like he always does and I opened my mouth immediately to welcome his tongue. I bit his lip lightly and he smiled on my lips.

He grabbed my legs and pulled them up and around his waist. I put my arms around his neck and played with his hair while he kissed my neck. He started sucking and I thought I was going to pass out because it felt so damn good.

After what felt like forever of him worshipping my neck, we flipped back over the canoe and rowed back to shore because it was starting to get dark.

_How long were we out there for?_

I wrapped a towel around me and put all our stuff back into the car including the canoe, which was a bitch to get back into the trunk.

We drove the two minutes back to his house and I felt sticky from the lake, I need a shower.

"Seth, is it okay if I take a shower? I feel gross from the lake."

"Yeah, I was actually just going to take one myself. You can use the one in the spare bedroom, well actually your room now."

I put the shower all the way to hot and got in. I start thinking about all the things I have to do still. I have to tell my landlord I'm moving out, I have to pack all my stuff, and I have to find a new job. I guess I'll tell my landlord tonight when I get home, the sooner the better.

After I wash and condition my hair I get out and wrap myself in my towel. Once I step into my room I realize that all my clothes that I left here for me to change into after work are all in his room.

Fuck.

I open the door slowly and peek out to hear his shower on and I let out the oxygen that I was holding in. I run into his room and I go to his chair, which is where I left the stack of clothes. Of course they aren't there and I have no idea where they are now.

All of a sudden I hear the shower turn off and a door opening so I know that Seth is out of the shower.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I run around franticly, looking everywhere I can in his room but I can't find anything.

As I am rummaging through a drawer, Seth walks out in his boxers and nothing else and I rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He stops dead in his tracks once he notices me and I am like a deer in the headlights in my towel.

"Hi… ugh…uhm… sorry I was uh just looking for my uhm clothes." I say, completely at a loss for words. I must look like the biggest fucking idiot ever. I can feel my face heat up and I know that I probably look like a fire truck right now. I just want my clothes so that I can leave and bury myself under a rock for all of eternity.

He smiles at me, "I put them in your room, they are in the drawer next to the bathroom door."

"Oh, thanks." I run as fast as I can out the door into my room. Did you hear that? They were in my fucking room the entire time! And why was he smiling at me? That was so mortifying. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was putting on, I think they were pink fuzzy shorts and a gray tank top but I'm not completely sure. I lay on my bed face down and buried my face into my pillow.

I heard the door open and I felt the bed shift underneath me so I knew that I wasn't alone.

Seth laid down next to me and started playing with my hair. I turned to face him and he was smiling at me. "Why do you keep smiling? That was so not funny!"

"I can't help it, you're so cute." I looked down and started blushing again. He has such an effect on me. "You know, I've still never seen you cry. Every time you look like you're about to, you just don't?"

"I don't cry in front of people. It makes me seem weak." And also I'm a pretty ugly crier.

"You don't seem weak to me, actually you are one of the strongest people I've ever met, well not muscle wise," he said and felt my arm muscle," but I meant the fact that you had no one to take care of you when you were little, you did it all by yourself. You amaze me Marissa Geller. "

I smile and look down again, blushing of course, but he lifts my chin up with his hand and we look into each other's eyes, searching for what the other one desperately wants to hear.

I see him go to open his mouth to say it but I lean in to kiss him instead. It's a quick kiss but it is passionate, confirming our love for each other although no one ever said, 'I love you'.

I look over at the clock and it says 10:00, wow time really does fly. "I have to go." I say to him, not making any effort to get up because I really didn't want to go.

"No, don't go. I don't want you to leave." He said and pulled me back down so our faces were just centimeters apart.

"I don't want to leave either."

"So stay." That's all he had to say to convince me.

"Well now that I am job-less, I guess I don't have anything to do tomorrow since I don't have class." His face lit up.

"So you'll stay?" How could I say no to that face?

"Yes, but we are sleeping and only sleeping. Nothing more than that."

He nods his head in agreement, "Of course."

He pulled me close to him and I tangled my fingers in his hair while he kissed my face all over. I rolled us over so that I was straddling his waste and I started sucking and nibbling his neck. I could feel his growing erection underneath me.

"Take your shirt off." I panted while tugging up the hem of him shirt; I wanted to try something. He did as I told him and threw his t-shirt somewhere on the floor. I started trailing kisses all down his chest until I made it to the top of his boxers. As I inched the hem of his boxers down a little bit, Seth got up on his elbows,

"Woah Marissa, what are you doing?"

"What? You don't want me to?" I already knew the answer but I just wanted to see him squirm.

"Well of course I want you to but you don't have to do that. I don't want to push you into do anything you don't want to or-" I cut him off by completely pulling his boxers down freeing his cock and grabbing it- so much for sleeping.

He threw his head back and groaned, just the response I was hoping for. I started to move my hand up and down his length slowly as he watched, holy shit did he have a big dick. It was at least a foot long, maybe longer; I would have to get a ruler out to be sure.

I made sure he wasn't looking and I brought my lips down and licked the head of his cock. He shot his head up and pulled away.

"No way, Marissa. I won't let you do that." I could see his below wasn't agreeing with him because it shot up.

"Why not?"

"Because, you just can't." He didn't have a good reason so I knew I could break him down. I pouted my lips because I knew that was step one.

He shoulders relaxed and his cock throbbed in front of me. I inched forward slowly, never taking my eyes off his.

"I want to." I said and leaned down again and stopped when I was right above his head. I didn't see him protesting anymore so, never breaking eye contact, I slid his cock into my mouth slowly.

His arms gave out and he laid down, grabbing the headboard above him. I started to move down more but I don't know how I was going to fit it all, I've never done this before so this was all new to me.

I started to swirl my tongue around his base and then Seth's hands were in my hair encouraging me to go down further.

"Oh, Marissa" he groaned.

I went down farther and I could feel his tip at the back of my throat. I still had a little more to go but I think I could do it.

I exposed my teeth from behind my tips and slid all the way down.

"Marissa, I'm going to come." He said, wanting me to get off but I just sucked harder. I felt his penis twitch and I could hear Seth screaming my name as I swallowed quickly while Seth emptied himself down my throat.

I pulled away and watched as Seth came down from his orgasm. I was pretty proud of myself.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me with a dark gaze.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked still out of breath.

"Here, just now."

"Wait, you're telling me you've never done that before?" I nodded my head.

"Wow, now it's your turn." He said and flipped us over so now he was on top.

He pinned my arms above my head and started kissing down my neck. He pulled my tank top up and over my arms so I was just in my bra. He started trailing kisses down my stomach until he reached the hem of my shorts.

He started pulling down my shorts very slowly and all of a sudden the bad memories started to flood into my mind. I closed my eyes hard to try to get them to go away but all I could see was my dad and him doing what Seth was doing and worse.

I pushed Seth away and yelled to try to stop the thoughts that haunted me. I opened my eyes finally to see Seth standing by the edge of the bed,

"What? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" I wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just really tired actually, do you think we could just go to bed instead?" I ask and feigned a yawn.

He looked skeptical, "Uh yeah, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, really. I'm just tired." I was not a good liar and Seth could sense that but I was glad because he let it go and shut the lights off. He came back in bed and snuggled up next to me while put the covers over us.

I felt him relax behind me and a minute later he was asleep and snoring loudly next to me. It was actually kind of soothing to listen to him snore and I fell asleep not long after that.

I had fun writing this one, I hope you had fun reading it!

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Moving Day

Seth's POV

"What? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" Oh crap, thought I was being gentle but I lost control and I hurt her. I can't help myself she drives me crazy; she just gave me the best blowjob of my life; I wanted to show some appreciation.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just really tired actually, do you think we could just go to bed instead?" Oh? I was glad that I didn't hurt her but why did she want to go to bed, she wasn't tired five minutes ago when she stuck my dick down her throat. "Uh yeah, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, really. I'm just tired." Her face ratted her out; I could tell immediately that she was lying because her face naturally went red and she was looking down and biting her lip. I didn't feel like arguing with her, she will tell me eventually but when I thought about it, I actually was really tired so I got in bed and wrapped Marissa in my arms. I immediately relaxed from our contact and was asleep in fifteen seconds.

When I woke up Marissa wasn't in my arms and I became on edge.

_Where did she go?_

I started smelling for her scent and I followed her trail into the hallway past my room and into the kitchen. I stopped when I noticed her at the stove cooking breakfast.

She was in a dark gray tank top that showed off her nice breasts and her flat stomach. Her shorts were short, very short, pink and fuzzy and they were so damn cute. She was humming a song, I wasn't sure which one, and I just stood by the archway and watched her glide through the kitchen.

She spun around because now she was dancing too- it was quite amusing to watch actually- and saw me staring and gasped. Her face went red like usual and she bit that damned lip of hers. I'm surprised she hasn't bit it off yet.

"Can I help you?" She asked and started back in her routine of cooking breakfast.

"Yeah, actually I was looking for my smoking hot girlfriend, her names Marissa, and I wanted to give her a good morning kiss, have you seen her?" I said and walked behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"No sorry, I haven't seen her." She said and I can feel her smile as I started kissing her jaw line towards her mouth.

"Morning." I said and looked her in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and in my hair.

"Morning" She went on her toes and I leaned down until our lips met finally, our tongues entangling in each other.

I pulled away because I smelt something weird and looked at the stove to see the sausage burning on the stove.

"Oh no!" Marissa said and turned the burner off and took the skillet off the stove. "This is all your fault, if you hadn't distracted me this would of never happened."

"Don't put this on me, I bet you liked being distracted." I said smiling at her, like I said last night; she's a terrible liar.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be distracted, I just said that it's your fault that we have burnt sausage. And you have to eat it still."

"Why, I don't want burnt sausage!"

"We can't let food go to waste, there are people less fortunate than us who would love this burnt sausage so your going to eat it, got it?" Jeez, it's just sausage, no need to get all weird about it.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good." She came over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and that's when I realized that it didn't make sense to argue because the truth is, I would eat burnt poop for this girl.

We sat down and she made us a feast- eggs, bacon, waffles, and sausage. We ate everything on the table, including the sausage, and I think Marissa is going to have to roll me if we go anywhere today because I am so stuffed.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked her after we finished putting all the dishes away.

"Well since I have so much free time on my hands now, why don't we start packing up my apartment?" Oh yeah she's moving in. I smiled at the thought of it.

"Okay let's go."

I grabbed my keys and we got in the car and drove to her apartment. This is the first time I've been in it because we always just went to my house. When I walked inside the first thing I noticed was how small it was. It was only two rooms, she had a little kitchen area that was the size of three people and then there was a small tv set and what I assume to be a pull out bed. Then there was a door that led to a small bathroom with a shower that you probably couldn't move around in because it was so small.

The second thing I noticed was that there are no picture frames hanging anywhere. I know she didn't really have a family growing up but wouldn't she at least have a picture of her and her dad?

She noticed me looking around, "Yeah it's nothing much compared to the mansion you are renting."

"No, it's nice." I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"I'm going to go tell my landlord upstairs that I'm moving out. Do you think you could go get some boxes at Costco or something? I don't really have any here."

I didn't mind, "Yeah, I'll be right back."

I drove to the nearest Costco and got like fifty boxes of all different sizes, I wasn't really sure how many she would need so I just got a lot.

When I got back to her apartment I was about to knock on the door for her to let me in but I heard talking.

"No, I don't want you to come. Please don't" It sounds like she's on the phone because I couldn't hear the other person. "Why? Ughh, fine. Yeah, I'll tell him. Bye."

She hung up so I waited a couple seconds and then knocked, "Marissa, it's me."

She opened the door and I could tell something was wrong. "There are more boxes in the car, I couldn't carry them all."

"Okay thanks, ill go get them." She left to go downstairs and I went inside and dropped all the boxes on the floor. She came back a minute later with the rest of the boxes and we started packing everything up. I didn't ask her about the phone call because I had a feeling the 'him' she was talking about was me so she would eventually tell me.

Like clock work she said something, "Seth, uhm my dad is coming." So it was her dad on the phone.

"Oh really, when?"

"In the next couple of days, he wants to meet you."

"He knows about us?"

"Yeah he called out of no where today and asked how I was. I really don't want to see him but he wouldn't stop calling if I said no." She seemed really upset about this. Was it really that bad after her mom died? I know Jake went through the same thing with Billy when his mom died, but his dad seemed to be fine now. I guess I'll just have to see for myself since he does want to meet me. I am pretty good with parents but I've never met any of my girl friends' parents before so I was kind of nervous.

"Should I be nervous?" I said jokingly.

"Yes." But she was dead serious. Oh God, what am I going to do?

After just one day of packing and unpacking, Marissa was officially living in my house. She barely had anything in that apartment so we didn't have to much trouble moving her in.

She decided that she was okay with sleeping in the same bed together as long as that's exactly what we did, although she did like to extend a few favors my way, which I was grateful for but whenever I went to do the same to her she would freak out and say she was tired. It was really starting to piss me off because she would pretend like she was fine and she wasn't hiding anything but I knew she was. Every time I brought it up her voice gets really high, she starts to talk really fast, and then she changes the subject. I need to get to the bottom of this.

Right now I have bigger problems to worry about though, Marissa's dad will be over for dinner later today. I am waiting on the line a whine store because we needed a new bottle for dinner. I really want to impress him because I am going to be his son in law eventually so I got a really expensive wine; hopefully he appreciates a good bottle of wine. If not I have beer in the fridge at home too.

I drive home to see a truck in front of the house so I'm guessing that he's already here. I didn't think he was going to get here so soon. Fuck, I'm really nervous. I walk up to the front steps and take a few breaths to calm myself down but instead I hear a scream from upstairs; it was Marissa.

I bound through the door, almost taking it off its hinges, and run upstairs.

"No, please stop."

I follow her voice to a spare bedroom and drop the wine bottle when I see what is going on.

Marissa is tied to the bed, only in her underwear, and I can see swelling in her face that must be from being hit. Who I presumed to be her dad was on top of her in his underwear as well.

Holy shit, this explains everything- her dad sexually abuses her. I was such a fucking dick, how did I not know? All this time it was so obvious, she would do things for me but whenever I would try to touch her, her face would get white like she saw a ghost and would freak out. I can't believe this, that's why she never talks about her dad and doesn't have any fucking pictures hanging up on her walls!

It was my duty to protect her from anything, and this whole time I never even knew that her own father was putting harm to her. I failed her already.

"Seth, help me." She said and her dad turned around to finally see me.

That's all she needed to say before I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him on the ground. I was going to kill him but first Marissa needed me.

I could feel my blood boiling as I walked over to her and my body shaking but I kept the heat at bay while I untied the knots around her wrists and ankles. She got up quickly and that was the first time I actually looked at her face since I walked in the room and I actually saw a tear fall. She looked so scared and embarrassed.

The moment passed and she ran out of the room crying, I was going to follow her but her "father" starting stirring on the floor next to me.

The hatred coursed back through my body and all I could see was red. My instincts took over and just as he was about to get up I knelt down and put my hand around his throat again.

"What kind of sick mother fucker rapes his own daughter?" I ask, I'm really curious because that's just messed up.

He chocked something out but I couldn't hear and then he smiled, he fucking smiled. I picked him up again and threw him against the wall and the wall cracked a little from the contact.

I looked down to see him passed out cold but he was still breathing. I guess I don't want to spend time in jail for murder now that I finally have something to live for so I ran out of the room as fast as I could and searched for Marissa.

Now she was really crying because it wasn't that hard to find her, between the smell of salt from her tears and the fact that I could probably hear her from a mile away I found her in the nearest bathroom.

I go to open the door but it's locked.

"Marissa, it's me. Open the door."

No answer.

"I'm going to get in there whether you want me to or not so why don't you just save us a door and open it for me?" I was trying not to sound mean but she needed to let me in, I wont just sit out here while she's in pain.

No answer again.

"Alright, I'm coming in. It's too bad, I kind of liked this door." I say and slam into the door, this time taking it off its hinges. I look all over to find her behind the shower curtain, in fetal position in the bathtub. She didn't look up or even acknowledge my presence. I picked her up in my arms easily and she buried her face in my chest. I carried her downstairs and into my room and laid her on the bed.

I have to talk to her because we have her unconscious, rapist dad upstairs and I want to know what to do with him. "Marissa, we need to talk about your dad. I know you don't want to but we can't just leave him upstairs unconscious. Do you want me to call the police?"

She peeked her eyes up from behind her hands and I actually got to look at those beautiful eyes that were now puffy and red, but still breathtakingly beautiful. She nodded her head and went back to crying so I got my cell phone out and dialed 911.

They were at my doorstep in ten minutes and were asking questions to Marissa and I. They wouldn't let me see her when they came in because they wanted to get our different takes on what happened just to make sure we weren't making this all up. All I want to do is run to Marissa, hold her in my arms while she cries, and tell her everything is going to be all right. I was a little hurt that she hadn't told me about this before but I guess it's not something you tell someone on the first date. And how do I know that this was the first time that this happened? Maybe he's never even laid a hand on her before and today he was just really drunk. This is why I needed to see Marissa now, I needed answers and I hated being away from her, especially when she was in pain.

They asked me if I wanted to press charges but I didn't know what to say so I told them to ask Marissa. I don't know if she will want to being that it is her father and everything but if I was her, I would. That fucker needs to pay the price for what he did to her. Not just physically but emotionally, she is messed up because of him and she doesn't deserve that.

Finally after about four hours of questioning and investigating, they left the house and I could see Marissa. I walked into my room to see her laying on my bed, not crying anymore, but just staring at the wall. I crawled up next to her so that she was facing me, "Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said and looked up at me.

I started to play with her hair, "how are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess."

I looked at her face and I saw where he hit her, below her right eye was a big black circle. I rubbed my thumb lightly over it. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me about it, but I need answers. I'm dying over here. What happened?"

She let out a big sigh, "I was getting dinner ready because he wasn't supposed to come over for another hour or so, but then I heard a knock on the door so I opened it and it was him. I could tell he was drinking because I could smell it on him. I went to lead him into the kitchen so I could keep cooking but he slammed me against the wall. I tried fighting back but he was too strong for me. He forced me upstairs and tied me up… and you know the rest."

"Did he uhm… enter you?"

"No, he would of but you saved me." She smiled a sad smile at me. Like she was happy that I was there for her but she wished that I wouldn't of had to save her in the first place.

"Has he ever done this before?" Now she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Just a couple." _Just?_ Was she serious?

"Did he enter you before?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What did you want me to say, "Nice to meet you Seth, oh and by the way, my dad rapes me."?"

"No obviously not, but when you knew he was coming over you should of said something. I wouldn't have invited him into my home! It would have been a nice little heads up before I met the fucker!"

"I know, I should have told you. I just didn't now how to say it. You're the only person that knows, it's not like I willingly share that information. I hate my dad so much and when he called I really didn't know what to do. I knew that if I told him he couldn't come over then he would of came anyway and made things worse. I figured if you were here with me then maybe it would be okay. I should of known better and I should have told you. I'm sorry." She still wouldn't look me in the eyes and I saw a few tears escape. I stopped them with my finger; I didn't want her to think this was her fault.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault this happened. It's just that I never want to see you in pain and I'm trying to protect you but today, today I was too late. He already got to you. Just look at your face, I could of prevented that." I said pointing to her bruise.

She took my hand in hers and finally looked at me, "Seth, it's not your fault either. You did save me, if it wasn't for you I would still be tied to that bed."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I love this girl, I don't care about her past, I just cared about her future- our future together.

We stayed like that all night, just laying side by side, never taking our eyes off each other.


	12. Chapter 12

A Promise

Marissa's POV

I open my eyes to only shut them again when I realize everything that happened yesterday. My dad tried to rape me and Seth walked in and now the police are questioning me about my abusive father, just another ordinary day.

Seth lay next to me, sound asleep, like always. I swear, a bomb could go off and he still wouldn't wake up. I look at the clock on the nightstand and it reads 7:30 a.m. I trace my finger on his smooth face. He is so incredible. He is like the perfect package; he has a body that Zac Efron wishes for, he is incredibly hot, he is funny, and he is probably the sweetest person I've ever met.

_ What does he see in me?_

I'm shy, I'm not that pretty, I'm not stick thin, and I'm just an awkward person. If Seth even smiles at me my face gets red.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I see Seth stir awake. When he see's me looking at him he smiles and my face instantly heats up- see I told you.

"Morning." He says.

"Morning." He leans in and kisses me on the lips. It's a quick kiss but a sweet one at that.

"You know, you may not like to cry in front of other people but it's good in a way because your lips are always so soft after." He says and leans in again this time making it last.

I pull away when things start to get heated, "Seth, what do you like about me?" This was really bothering me.

"What do you mean?" he looked thrown off.

"I mean what do you like about me? _Why _do you like me?"

"What's not to like? You are amazing." That's not the answer I'm looking for.

"No but really, I don't understand. You could have any girl in the whole world yet you are here with me. I'm broke, I don't have any family besides my abusive father, who did I mention I'm trying to put in jail." I could feel the tears starting again but I tried to hold them at bay.

"Hey, listen to me. You are the one I want to be with, I don't care that you're poor. I wouldn't care if you were living on the street doing magic tricks for money." He always knew how to make me smile. "You are beautiful, and smart, and funny, and cute, and sweet, so sweet. Now do you believe me?" I nodded but I didn't look him in the eyes because it was just too fantastic- me and him- it was never going to work out. He was going to get bored of me and find some knew girl that was prettier and all together better than me and I would be left in the dust. I guess I should have thought about all this before I fell in love with him.

He kissed my forehead and I fell back asleep, savoring the feeling of being in his arms one last time.

Seth's POV

I wake up and reach over so that I am touching Marissa but my arms just falls back onto the bed. I open my eyes and see that I am alone. I get up because she is probably in the kitchen making breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and there is no sign of her. I close my eyes and listen to see if I hear her anywhere but I hear nothing. I run my hand through my hair as I start to feel on edge.

_Where is she?_

My question is answered when I notice a note on the counter.

_Seth,_

_I have left; don't come looking for me. We have to stop kidding ourselves, this will never work out between us. I don't belong in your world, any girl would be lucky to have you but I can't be that girl. You are too good for me; you could find a girl much better than me. I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I had to, it was the only way. You would say that I was perfect for you but we both know that's a lie. I'm just an anchor, weighing you down. You don't have to take care of me anymore. Go live your life and find someone who won't hold you back like I did. I will be fine. _

_ -Marissa_

How could she think she wasn't good enough for me, if anything I wasn't good enough for her. And "holding me back" what kind of crap is that? I was so mad that I ran outside disregarding the pouring rain that soaked me. I ripped off my shirt and pulled down my pants and tied them around my ankle. I phased immediately and started sniffing the air for her. It was going to be difficult because of the rain, but I was going to find her.

First I ran to 7-Eleven to make sure she wasn't there begging Harry for her job back, but she wasn't there.

I can't believe she ran away like that, we are meant to be together. It was destiny, like it or not, we were going to be together. I could already feel the emptiness from her leaving. I just didn't feel right. My hair was raised off my back and my heart was beating faster than normal. I need to find her.

I next went to her old apartment but she wasn't there either. I was getting really worried. I've been searching for hours and I still haven't found her anywhere.

Then I went to Stony Brook and went to her building where she takes classes but I didn't smell her anywhere.

_Think Seth, think. You have to find her._

Growing up with the Cullens, they taught me a few things about hiding and finding people. If I wanted to drop off the face of the Earth, I could. And if I really wanted to find someone I could. Doc always told me that the first thing to do is to think, if you were them, where would you go?

I thought hard about where Marissa might go and then it came to me. I turned around quickly and started running as fast as I could in that direction.

I got to the beach where we had our first date and it was empty due to the fact that it was raining cats and dogs outside. I phased out and threw my shorts back on quickly. I looked to the right and I didn't see her anywhere, I looked to the left and I didn't see her anywhere. Fuck, I really thought she would be here. From the tone of her letter I could tell that she didn't leave because she didn't like me. She just thought that she wasn't good enough; I don't know how I could show her that she is. She is everything to me. All I have ever wanted. All these years I've put a smile on my face as I've watched my family grow bigger and bigger from love. Love that I was missing. I came out here to find it and I finally did but she leaves me because she doesn't think she is fucking good enough. What she doesn't realize is that I love her with all my heart and that will never change. She is the reason I live, the reason I breathe, the reason of my existence. I don't have any other choice but to love her and only her.

Just then I see something move far out to the left. It's her on a rock right by the shore. I start running towards her because I have to tell her how much I love her. And how I can't live without her. Once I get closer I can see that she is sitting on a rock, in the pouring rain, letting the shore wash up on her, with her head buried between her knees covered by her arms. I stop running when she picks up her head and notices me. I walk up to her and sit down next to her on another rock, not even noticing the rain anymore.

"How did you find me?" She said not looking at me in the eye.

"I'll admit it wasn't easy but I know you better than you think I do." She turned her head away from me. I moved her chin so that she was looking at me and we looking into each other's eyes. "Listen to me, I don't know how else to say this but I'm not going anywhere. I hate to break it to you but you are stuck with me. You are not an "anchor weighing me down"" I put up air quotes with my hands to show her how ridiculous that was, "I like taking care of you. You make me a better person and I want to take care of you for the rest of my life. I love you Marissa Geller." In romantic movies they always say I love you with their full names so I thought it would be better if I did too, maybe cliché but I don't care; I will be cliché for her.

She smiled and I could smell salt so I knew that she was crying but I couldn't tell because her face was dripping wet from the rain anyway.

"I love you too Seth Clearwater." We are so cliché hahaha. I leaned in and smashed my lips to hers. I had to show her just how much I did love her. I grabbed her by her hips and lifted her onto my lap and she wrapped her legs around me. She granted me entrance and I moved my tongue into her mouth. This kiss wasn't gentle and sweet, it was passionate and demanding. She ran her fingers through my hair and tugged lightly at my hair while I sucked on her bottom lip. I moved down her neck because I couldn't breathe any longer and I could hear her heart beating very fast- but so was mine.

"Seth, I didn't want to leave. I'm sorry, I uh… I uhm." I think my kissing was distracting her. Honestly, I didn't need any apology because I know that she wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her.

"Shhh, Just promise me that you will never leave like that again. I can't lose you again."

She looked into my eyes, "I promise."

Please, please, pleaseee review!


	13. Chapter 13

Visitors

Seth's POV

I wake up on Monday to an empty bed again and I start to panic. If she left again, I don't know what I would do.

I am quickly put at ease when I see Marissa on the floor with books surrounding her. I crawl to the edge of the bed and lay on my stomach just watching her; she hasn't noticed that I was awake yet.

She has her big doctor test tomorrow so she has been like this for the past week. It's been pretty miserable because I don't really get to spend much time with her but at least it's taken her mind off things.

We hired a lawyer and her dad's court date was set for the end of July, which is in a couple weeks. June came and went and Marissa and I have been together for almost a month now- it feels longer though.

She seems okay with suing her dad but I guess after all these years she has had enough. I don't blame her though because what he did was disgusting and he deserves to rot in hell.

Marissa still hasn't noticed me so I clear my throat but she doesn't look up from her books still.

"Good morning." I say.

"Morning." She says without looking up from her books. I have no doubt in my mind she is going to pass this test with flying colors without this stupid studying but I guess she want's to make sure. I've never seen someone work so hard before.

"Are you ever going to take a break?" I ask but I already know the answer.

She put her highlighter down and looked at me, "Seth, I really have to study. I can't take any breaks. Just one more day and then I will be done, I will be all yours." I liked the sound of that.

"Okay, fine." I said and got up to kiss her lips quickly and then I left her alone to study. I hate this; we haven't had a make out session in a couple days- I'm dying over here!

I go in the refrigerator and look for anything to eat, I spot leftover chocolate chip pancakes and throw them in the toaster to warm them up. I got the syrup and a plate out while I waited.

When I finished eating I felt like going for a run so I told Marissa I was going out and then I went into the backyard. I made sure I was far into the woods so no one spotted me and then I phased. I stashed a couple pairs of clothes out here for whenever I phase for my convenience.

I noticed I wasn't alone when I started running.

"_Hey man."_ It was Jacob and it sounded like he was alone.

"_Yeah it's just me, how's everything going over in Long Island?_"

"_Well things are great with Marissa, she's been studying for her big doctor test thing, then she is officially a doctor._"

"_That's awesome, I'm so happy for you._"

"_Thanks but it's not all great._ _Marissa's only family- her dad- visited recently and I walked in on him raping Marissa. It was awful, he has been abusing her her whole life and I just found out. She was going to tell me but she didn't know how. And now we are suing him and we got this whole court case coming up. Marissa says she's fine but I can tell that it hurts. She doesn't like to show her emotions because she thinks that she looks weak, I'm sure that derived from growing up with her dad and her not wanting to show him that he was bothering her. It's just so fucked up." _I've been holding all that in for so long, it feels good to finally talk to someone. This is why Marissa and I have to move to Forks, she needs to talk to someone too, we can't keep this all bottled up inside. It's not good.

"_Wow, I didn't realize how bad it was. Why haven't you told me? I can help Seth, if you ever need someone to talk to you know I'm always here. You're like a little brother to me."_

"_Thanks Jake, that means a lot." It actually did, I never had an older brother to look up to growing up, only Leah, and she wasn't really a good role model. I've always kind of looked at Jacob as a role model so that means a lot. "I just want all this to be over with and then I'm going to ask Marissa to move back to Forks with me. I miss everyone there, and I think she will fit right in."_

"_Have you told her about our, uhm secret, yet?"_

"_Not yet, I'm kind of scared to. What if she is scared of me? And what if I tell her that I imprinted on her and she gets mad and thinks that I only like her because of that."_

"_When I told Nessie that I imprinted on her, I assured her that I would have loved her no matter what. That I didn't need some wolf claim on her to love her like I do." _I guess that makes sense.

"_But what about the vampires? They're as much a part of my family as they are you."_

"_Look Seth, I think you're over reacting, if she really loves you and trusts you, then everything will be fine."_

"_I hope you're right." _

"_I always am. I have to go, but I'll see you soon."_ And with that Jake phased out and left me to my thoughts.

I'm going to see him soon? I don't think so but I guess he just said that. I turn around and run back to the house.

It is finally over! I see Marissa walking out of the classroom as I wait in the parking lot in the car. She is smiling so I know that she thinks she did well which I knew anyway. I get out and start walking to her; I haven't seen her in so long. Well I have visibly seen her but I haven't _seen_ her in like a week.

We finally reach each other and I grab her around her waist and push her into me as I lean down so our lips meet. I forgot how much I loved this girl as our tongues intertwined each other's and I felt like I could breathe again.

She pulls away, "Some one's happy to see me." She smiled and giggled. I loved her like this, she was wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts but she looked amazing still. Who am I kidding? She could be wearing a garbage bag and look amazing.

"I missed you." I said and took her hand in mine and led her back to my car.

"I know me too, I'm sorry but now I all done and all yours." What does she mean when she keeps saying that? Does she mean what I think she means? Because if she did then I would be the happiest man in the universe, but I couldn't be sure if that's what she meant. She kept giving me this all-knowing smile like she knew something that I didn't but I didn't say anything, I just loved watching her smile even though I know she's up to something.

Little did she know that I was up to something also. I was bored while she was taking the test so I watching the food network and Bobby Flay's BBQ Addiction was on and he was making a dish that looked really good so I decided to make it for us. It's his Cornell Chicken and steak fries and I was surprised at how fun cooking is. I think it came out really good, I hope she likes it. Maybe my amazing cooking skills will make her see how in love she is with me and she will realize that she is ready finally. If you couldn't tell- I really want to have sex with her. I respect her, and I respect that she is ready, I mean for Christ sakes she was sexually abused by her dad. And I don't want to be a dick but I can't help it. She is so fucking sexy, every time I see her little Seth want's to come out. I will wait for her, I want it to be special and that's why I spent so much time making tonight special.

We arrive back at the house I open the front door for her. We walk in and there are candles lit everywhere and dinner is on the table waiting for us.

She looks at me in awe, " You did all this?" I nod my head and can't help smiling because she looks so cute with her eyes wide in shock. "I can't believe you did this. And you cooked that? I didn't know you cooked."

"I didn't know either" I laughed, "I was watching food network and saw Bobby Flay making this and it looked good so I made it."

She went on her toes and gave me a kiss, " Thank you."

"My pleasure." It really was. Any way that I can make her smile makes me smile.

I pulled out her chair for her and poured her some while before going to my seat across from hers. We talked and ate and the dinner was actually very delicious, I did a good job.

"That was so good Seth, you're the chef from now on." She said before taking her last sip of wine. Her cheeks were a little rosy from the wine and she looked divine. Her long hair was framing her beautiful face and her big eyes looked right into mine like she could see right through me. The atmosphere changed like we both knew what we wanted. I could tell that she wanted to go back to our room and I couldn't agree with her more.

We both got up at the same time when there was a knock on the door. Who could that be?

"Stay here, I'll tell them to leave." I said and went to go get the door. Did they have to come right now? We are a little busy- well about to be.

I open the door and I can't believe my eyes- it's Renesmee and Jacob.

Hope you liked this chapter, I'm a little disappointed, I haven't been getting any reviews lately. Come on people, show me some love pleaseeeee.


	14. Chapter 14

OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I'm really sorry; this week has been kind of busy. I will try to make it up to you guys, I promise.

Marissa's POV

"That was so good Seth, you're the chef from now on." I say, it really was delicious; where did he learn to cook like that?

I noticed him looking at me, drinking me in. We both looked into each other's eyes and suddenly he went from Happy Go Lucky Seth to Sexy Sultry Seth- the Seth I haven't seen that much of but I like.

I got up to crush my lips into his and he looked like he was about to do the same thing when the doorbell rang.

_Was he expecting someone? Because I wasn't._

"Stay here, I'll tell them to leave." He said clipped, he seemed very angry that someone disturbed us at that moment.

I blew out some air and sat back down, the mood is kind of killed. After like a minute Seth still didn't come back so now I was curious, he told me to stay here though.

"Seth, who is it?" I yell hoping he hears me from the kitchen. I hear feet moving towards me so I guess he was expecting someone and I stand up to meet them.

First Seth walks in with an apologetic smile implying that whoever these people are, they aren't leaving anytime soon.

Right behind him comes a girl, a little younger than me, I would say, with a huge smile on her face. The first thing I notice about her is that she is breathtakingly beautiful-easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. She has long curly bronze hair that reaches her mid-torso, and chocolate brown eyes.

Next to her with his arm around her waste is a man that looks freakishly like Seth, maybe brothers? No, I know Seth only has one sister, no brothers. Then who is this guy? He is tall, tan, and toned, just like Seth.

"Marissa, this is Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob is my…" Seth starts to say.

"Cousin." Jacob finishes for him, " and Renesmee is my wife. I hope you don't mind, but we wanted to visit."

"Seth told us about you and I was so happy to have another girl to hangout with in the family." Renesmee says and runs over and gives me a big hug.

"Nessie, you're going to scare her away." Seth says pulling her off of me. She gets off and giggles and apologizes.

"It's okay" I laughed and could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I blush.

_Seth told them about me? Am I already "in the family"?_

I know Seth is very close with his family so if he has told them about me already, then I know he is serious. I smile at my thoughts because I feel the same about him- if my mother was alive I would have told her about him the night we met.

"Let me show you to your room so you can unpack." Seth says and walks them upstairs leaving me alone again in the kitchen. I guess they are staying a while if they are unpacking. I guess I don't mind, I'm going to have to meet Seth's family eventually, why not start now?

Seth's POV

So, Nessie and Jacob are staying, yayyy. I love Jake and Nessie to death, they are my family, but I have Marissa now and we haven't even been dating for a month yet and they just show up! I wanted to spend some more alone time with her before I introduced her into that part of my life- and I especially wanted to tell her the fact that I transform into a wolf but now Jake and me are "cousins".

I show them into a room upstairs and show them to the bathroom.

"She's so adorable Seth, I like her." Nessie says, she didn't ever have to meet her, she liked Marissa the moment I told her there was a Marissa.

"I'm glad, just don't be too weird around her. She is kind of shy at first, but if you play it cool then she will warm up to you." Jake laughed.

"Yeah, Nessie. Stop being so weird." He joked; she didn't think it was that funny though because she slapped him on his arm.

"Hey, I am not being weird. Alice told me that we are going to be really good friends so I'm excited, sorrrry." That's a lie because Alice can't see anything that has to do with werewolves and since I am one, she can't see Marissa, but I didn't say anything. I know Nessie wants to be really good friends with her, so I don't burst her bubble.

Marissa's POV

I see them start to come down the stairs again and I feel a little better. I felt awkward going upstairs with them but then again I felt awkward sitting here alone so I down another glass of wine to put me off edge- I feel much better now.

"Have you guys eaten? Seth made a wonderful dinner and we have leftovers if you want." I ask.

They both look at Seth and start laughing but it's Jacob who starts talking, "Seth made food? And it was actually edible?" They started laughing again. I was a little confused.

"Hey, stop picking on me. It was very good! I don't know why you guys are laughing."

"Seth, you tried making cookies once and you almost set the house on fire." Nessie said.

"That was one time and I got distracted! I swear I'm good."

"Yeah, okay." Jacob says still disbelieving.

Seth saw they were still skeptical of his skills "I'm going to cook you dinner tomorrow night, and you're going to love it. Trust me."

Seth came over to me and kissed me softly on the lips and then put his arm on my waist like Jacob's is on Renesmee's waist. I can't help but notice how similar they are.

"Anyone want some wine?" I ask to try to break the tension and everyone seems to jump on my suggestion.

After three bottles of wine and a lot of reminiscing of old times with Seth I start to fall asleep on the couch. Jake and Nessie are really nice and I really like them. It wasn't so awkward once I got the wine flowing and we got alone really well. I've never really had a girlfriend before and after a couple hours Nessie is my closest one. When the boys would go in the kitchen to fetch us more wine we would gossip and it felt good to talk to someone other than Seth. She knows about my father and she sincerely wants to help me in anyway she can. I said that taking my mind off of it is the best way so now we are going shopping together this weekend. Right now I just want to go to bed though.

Seth's POV

I said goodnight to Nessie and Jacob and carried a sleeping Marissa into our bedroom. I gently put her on the bed and started undressing her because she was in jeans and a blouse that was probably really uncomfortable to sleep in.

She seemed to get along really well with them and I am so relieved because I was a little nervous for her to meet my family.

I unbuttoned her jeans and she didn't pull away like she usually did when I got that close. I took off her pants and saw she was wearing cute blue underwear with pink hearts all over. I put on her fuzzy shorts that I loved so much and lifted her shirt over her head and threw her arms and tried to not look but my eyes have a mind of their own because I was staring at her amazing breasts in a bra that matched her underwear. This is kind of creepy since she is asleep so I put a t-shirt on her quickly. I brush my teeth and change into boxers and climb into bed next to Marissa. I kiss Marissa's forehead and notice that all of a sudden there are beads of sweat on her. I look at the thermostat and see that it is set to 70 degrees, so she can't be sweating because of that. Then she starts shaking and whimpering. I try to shake her to wake her up but the second my hand is on her she starts screaming and shaking really bad.

"Marissa, wake up!" She is just having a bad dream.

She finally opens her eyes and shoots right up in bed. She is really out of breath and I try to calm her down by rubbing her back.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. It was just a bad dream."

She grabs her mouth and runs into the bathroom. I just make it in time to hold her hair back before she starts throwing up.

I used to always be bothered by throw up- if I saw it or heard it, I would throw too, but right now I was more concerned than disgusted.

When she finally empties herself, she brushes her teeth and climbs back in bed and I follow. She hasn't said one word to me, was the dream about me?

I can't go to sleep now and I don't think she can either so I start playing with her hair. I'm worried so I finally ask, "What was your dream about?"

She doesn't look at me; she just stares right up at the ceiling, "My dad."

I was mad that he could affect her that way but I was also relieved I wasn't the reason that happened. She always seems happy when I'm with her; I never realized how much what he did to her still affects her. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I thought maybe if she talked about it she would feel better.

"He was making me do stuff to him. It wasn't really a dream; it's what happened in real life. He used to threaten me by hitting me. I refused to put my mouth on his, that's what this is from. He threw a beer bottle at me and the glass shattered." She lifted up her chin and right underneath it, on her neck was tiny scars.

"I've never noticed them before." I say truthfully.

"There is a lot that you've never noticed." She continues to show me the remainder of her scars from him and now I feel like I am going to throw up. Her father disgusts me, what sicko could hurt sweet Marissa, my sweet Marissa. I should have killed him that night. What was I thinking? I have never felt so much hatred in my entire life, until now.


	15. Chapter 15

Cheating

Seth's POV

After that night Marissa has been more open with me about her past and I can't believe all the shit that she has been through. She is one tough cookie, and that's why I love her.

Renesmee and Jacob have been here for two weeks and things have been going great. Marissa and Nessie get along really well and it's been nice spending time with them again. I didn't realize how much I missed them.

Jake and I have been on a lot of "runs" lately because apparently there is a new wolf that turned back home. Embry is taking care of it for now but since Jacob is the alpha, he does have responsibilities and I try to help out as much as I can as well.

I feel Marissa stir from in my arms and I realize that she is waking up. A moan escapes her lips and I can't help the erection that starts to creep up in my pants.

_She is so damn cute._

I don't know how much longer I can take without having her. I'm trying to respect her boundaries but I'm dying over here.

She opens her big eyes and smiles up at me. Her brow furrows and she sits up.

"What's wrong?" I say.

"Seth, are you feeling okay?"

Confused I say, "Yeah, fine, why?"

"You feel warm, let me take your temperature." She gets up to get the thermometer. That is a really bad idea, I don't know how she hasn't noticed my hot temperature before but if she see's that my body temperature is over one hundred she's going to insist I go to a doctor, and that really can't happen.

I grab her hand and pull her back on the bed, "No, really I'm fine." I say with a reassuring smile.

She doesn't look satisfied, "No, I think you have a fever." Why does she have to be so damn concerned?

She goes to get up again but this time I get up too. I start jumping around, "No I'm fine. If I had a fever, could I do this?" I get down on the floor and do the worm; I don't know how but one day I tried to do it and I was really good at it. I've tried teaching people but there is no special _way_, you just do it. I don't know how to explain it but she starts laughing.

"I guess not, are you sure you're fine?" I nod and smile big. I slowly move towards her and wrap my arms around her waist. She is wearing a V-neck t-shirt and short pajama shorts and she looks sexy and cute at the same time. Is that even possible?

I lean down and put my hot lips on hers. Her mouth opens up immediately for me and my tongue explores the inside of her mouth. We are both panting now and I put my hands on her ass and squeeze hard. She breathes in sharply, obviously taken off guard by my actions and I use that surprise to sweep her off her feet- literally. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist.

She smiles against my lips, "I guess you're not sick." She says between breaths.

"I told you." I laugh and put her back down. I wish we could have taken that farther but I didn't want to push it. I grab her hand and lead her downstairs to eat breakfast.

Marissa's POV

I look at myself in the mirror; he can't resist this. While Seth was out getting wine, I put on my pajamas- the pink fluffy shorts that I love so much, which I think he loves as well, and an orange tank top. I made sure to pull it down a little to showcase my D-cup breasts.

I walk into the living room and I see Nessie sitting on Jake's lap on the couch. Her and I planned a movie night today when we went shopping so we were just waiting for Seth to come home. We haven't decided on which movie to watch yet but Seth had a large range to choose from so everyone will be happy with the choice.

He finally comes home a couple minutes later with a box filled with all really good wine- he knows his wine, that's why I always send him to go buy it because he knows better than I do.

He takes one look at me and then does a double take and rakes his eyes up and down my body. He licks his lips and gives me his sultry stare that takes my breath away.

"Ooo, let's open this one." Renesmee says running over, and I suddenly snap out of the trance I was in with Seth. I forgot we weren't alone; my face gets red immediately and I see Seth look down and smile to himself.

I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave while they try and decide on a movie.

"Funny, action, or horror?" Jake asks.

"Definitely not horror, they scare me to much." I say and Seth chuckles.

"Yeah, we watched Inception on our first date and she was screaming and throwing popcorn everywhere." Everyone else joins in his laughter and I try to defend myself.

"It was only the part when she popped out! I get scared easily, okay!" I try but my defense is feeble and I end up joining in the laughter.

"Okay so no horror, what about comedy? I could use a nice laugh." Seth says.

"Alright, how about Horrible Bosses? I haven't seen that yet." Jake said.

"Yeah, I heard that it was so funny." Renesmee said.

We all ended up agreeing to Horrible Bosses and just as we all sat down and shut the lights off someone's phone rang.

It was Jake's.

"Hello? Oh hey, how is everything going over there?" He said, I couldn't hear the other end but he seemed concerned. "Alright, give us a minute."

He hung up and then glanced over at Seth for like two seconds and then they were both up and walking towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" I ask franticly, I don't want them to leave; we were supposed to spend time together. The past couple of nights he has done this to me- make plans and then tell me something has come up and he has to go. It was really starting to piss me off because I wanted to hangout with him. I love hanging out with Nessie, don't get me wrong. She is my best friend already, but I need my Seth time and I haven't had it in a while.

He turns around and give me an apologetic look, "We gotta go, sorry babe. I'll make it up to you, I swear." He kisses my forehead and walks out without a seconds glance.

I turn the lights back on and I sit next to Renesmee. She doesn't look upset at all.

"Do you know where they're going?" I ask.

"Uhmm, no I… I don't." I bring my knees to my chest and put my head in my hands. She scoots closer to me and puts her hand on my back.

"Don't be upset. He will be back later."

"I'm not worried he's not going to come back." I can't believe I'm saying this but there isn't any other explanation, "I think he's cheating on me."

I lift my head up to look at her and her eyes go wide and her jaw drops. She quickly recovers and closes her mouth and looks down.

"I don't think Seth would do that." She says and starts rubbing my back.

I throw my hands in the air, "I don't know what to think, lately he has been leaving when we have plans and when I wake up in the middle of the night he isn't in bed with me." I say and I could feel the tears coming but I keep them at bay- I may have cried in front of Seth, but that was a special circumstance.

"Maybe he's planning something special for you, your one month anniversary is coming up soon!" She smiles and starts nodding her head. She looked like a bobble-head.

"I doubt it, why would he make plans with me and then cancel last minute if he was planning something."

Her smile vanishes as soon as it appeared, "Marissa, I have known Seth my whole life, he is the sweetest person I have ever known. Trust me, he wouldn't do that to you, and besides, he loves you."

A tear escaped and rolled down my face, "You think?" More started rolling down and I couldn't help the sobs that started coming out.

"I know Marissa, I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. Don't worry so much, I'm sure everything is fine." I nod because I hope she is right and she pulls me into a hug as I week into her shoulder- so much for not crying.

Seth's POV

Back in Forks, Embry is having real problems with the new wolf. He won't listen and he keeps trying to bite anyone who get's too close. The Cullens even tried helping but that just made things worse because he didn't know who they were, all he knew was that they smelt bad and that they were our natural enemies.

Jake and I have been trying to help as much as we can, but there is only so much we can do all the way across the country.

Marissa is out looking for a job right now because she can't face the reality of someone else taking care of her. She is so fucking stubborn sometimes but I still love her.

I go down stairs to rummage threw the refrigerator because I'm bored when Nessie pins me to a wall. She may be only half-vampire, but she is still fucking strong.

"Nessie, what the hell?" I ask genuinely confused.

She has the look of the devil on her face, "Seth, you have to tell Marissa. She thinks you're cheating on her! She has noticed you bailing out on her for the past two weeks and sneaking out in the middle of the night and doesn't know what to make of it. Last night after you guys were supposed to watch a movie with us, she broke down crying saying that you're cheating on her." She was talking really fast but I caught every single word. How could she think I was cheating on her? I know I have been gone a lot lately but I can't believe this. I never wanted to make her upset. And she cried? You know it's bad when she cries.

"Oh my God, I have to tell her." I agree with Renesmee and she let's go of me. First thing when Marissa get's home I'm telling her I'm a werewolf.

I really liked writing this chapter because all of Seth's strange behavior has finally caught up to him. Hope you all liked it. Pleasee review!


	16. Chapter 16

The Truth

Seth's POV

"Oh my God, I have to tell her." I come to the harsh realization after Renesmee tells me what Marissa told her. She really has no idea how much I love her. She thinks that I am cheating on her! I can't really blame her though, I have been lying to her lately and ditching her because of all the pack drama back home. What other conclusion would she come up with when I keep sneaking around?

I hear the door open and Marissa's keys set down on the counter. I take a deep breath and make my way over there.

I see her and I notice she has bags under her eyes and they look puffy from crying.

I'm such a dick.

Her eyes flit up to meet mine, but they quickly drop back down to the floor.

"Marissa, I need to talk to you." She looks up at me and her eyes start to tear but she looks back down and blinks them away. She really thinks I'm cheating on her, well she's going to be in for a shocker when I turn into a wolf and tell her that fate has put us together so she basically has no choice but to be with me.

I grab her hand and lead us into the backyard. She doesn't say anything but just follows me into the clearing I usually phase in. I keep a couple pairs of clothes by the tree trunk just in case I need to phase quickly and can't grab a change of clothes.

It's weird, I found this spot when I was looking at the house to rent; there are tree's everywhere except here. It's like a big circle of just grass; it's actually really cool, you are walking in the woods and then all of a sudden you are in this big open area surrounded by trees. It's totally secluded and I love it.

Once we get in the middle of my clearing I turn around and take both of Marissa's hands in mine. I don't know how to prepare her for this- it's not like I can just come out and tell her I transform into a wolf but I also can't just phase or else she would run away in fear. I need a happy medium.

"Marissa, I'm not cheating on you." I start with this so she can get that stupid thought out of her mind right away.

She looks at me wide eyed, at first surprised I know her accusations, and then relieved but still a little skeptical. "Then what is it? You are out all night, and you keep leaving whenever we have plans."

"Okay, I'm going to show you something, but you have to promise me not to run away until you hear me out."

"What do you mean? Why would I run away?"

"Just listen to everything I have to say. You promise?"

She nods, "Yeah, I promise I will listen."

I put my arms on her shoulders and I gently push her back a few steps, "Stay here, don't move. Okay?" I need to make sure she is safe because if she gets too close I might hurt her.

She nods, she looks kind of scared.

I don't blame her.

I back up all the way to the other sides until I am almost past the trees. I take my shirt, shoes and socks off and I let the heat take over.

Marissa's POV

What is he doing? He is making me stay all the way over here when he is shirtless on the other side of the clearing. I'm relieved to say that he isn't cheating on me but what does he mean when he says to listen to everything before I run away. What is he hiding from me?

I look at him as he finally stands still; he closes his eyes and starts to shake. The next thing I know, he bursts into confetti and there is a wolf in front of me. I stumble back because he is huge until my back hits a tree trunk and I fall on my butt.

Is that wolf, Seth? It can't be, that's impossible.

I try to convince myself but I can't help but notice the resemblance, the same brown eyes looking at me, searching for a reaction.

At first I was a little scared but he started moving slowly towards me and once he reached my feet he laid down and put his head on my feet and started whimpering. I reached out a shaking hand and Seth met me halfway, pushing his head in my hand. I started petting him and I relaxed a little.

So my boyfriend can turn into a wolf, I can handle that.

A tree branch caught my eye and I reached over and picked it up. You know, I've always wanted a dog before.

I throw it to the other side of the clearing and I watch as Seth tries, but can't resist a game of fetch as he runs full force to the stick with his tongue hanging out. He runs back with it immediately and sets it at my feet but then turns around and disappears behind a tree on the other side.

He comes back in the same clothes he was wearing before, minus the shirt. I run over to him and jump into his arms because I don't know what else to do.

He catches me and holds me tight and we stay like this for I don't know how long.

After a while he speaks, "So do you want to run away yet." We are still embracing and he buries his head in my neck as a shield from my answer- he expects me to be freaked out. I guess any other person would be freaked out and scared right now but I've seen a lot of scary things and really, I just think it's so cool. I guess you could call me a geek, but I'm really curious as to how that happens. I have so many questions I hope he can answer.

Without creating a distance between us, I look him in the eyes, "I have to admit, at first I was a little scared but then I thought of you and how sweet you are and how you would never hurt me. I'm not going anywhere."

He lets out a great sigh and smiles at me, "I know you must have so many questions and I will answer them, " his smile drops and he gets serious again, "but there is one more thing."

"Right now I think you could tell me about anything and I think I would be fine with it, especially with you bare-chested like this." I say and run my hand down his rock hard abs.

"Okay, well have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"Yeah, it's a special connection usually with mother birds and her chicks. If the mother leaves the children they would be lost without her and vice versa."

He nods his head in agreement, "Correct, well with us werewolves, " he clears his throat, "we sort of "imprint" so to say. It's a little different with us thought, instead of mother birds, it's us imprinting on another human, usually of the other sex."

I kind of get what he is saying, but he is being a little vague, " like a soul mate, sort of?"

"Yes, exactly. We don't get to choose, fate chooses for us. It's like love at first sight. When you look that person in the eyes for the first time, it's like time stops and tells you, "that's the one you're supposed to be with." It's hard to explain." He seemed like he was getting frustrated but I understood perfectly.

"Have you imprinted yet?"

"Yes."

"On who?"

"You." He looks me in the eyes and it feels like he's looking into my soul, finally seeing me for the first time.

We stare into each other's eyes until finally I can't take it anymore and I slam into him, closing the distance between us and connecting our lips. The kiss is very hot and animalistic, how ironic?

He pulls away so we could get some air and I start gulping it down because I almost fainted from that kiss. "So I didn't scare you away?" he asks.

"Well from what you're telling me, you were literally made for me and I for you so why should I be scared?"

He smiles from ear to ear and lifts me and twirls me around like they do in movies. We are both laughing so hard when he stops and I put my arms around his neck. "I love you Seth." I say out of no where but I mean it. I've known for a little while now but the fact that he trusted me enough to share all of this with me and the fact that imprinting or not, we are meant to be together. I am going to spend the rest of my life with this amazing man in my arms and I cannot wait.

He puts me down and stares at me with big eyes and his mouth open in shock. He tries to say something but nothing comes out. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Now would be a good time for you to say something." Maybe if I help him, he will be able to put some words together.

He shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts and looks back up at me, "I love you too, Marissa. You have no idea how much." And with that he pulls my face to his and we show each other how much we love each other through our kisses.


	17. Chapter 17

Story Time

Marissa's POV

Ever since Seth showed me his _talent_ last night, I have been learning so much and asking a lot of questions.

So apparently, he is not a werewolf, they just call themselves that because they turn into wolves. They are really shape shifters; they can only turn into wolves though. He has a pack back home, Jacob is the alpha, and there are about twelve wolves in the pack. His sister, Leah, is the only girl wolf they know of. And they were created to protect their people from their enemies- vampires.

Now this is where it gets kind of confusing; they are supposed to hate vampires except they like Renesmee's family, the Cullens. About ten years ago, Renesmee's mother, Bella, fell in love with a vampire, Edward. They got married and she got pregnant with Renesmee, a half-vampire half-human. Now Bella is a vampire too and the wolves were very nervous with this baby because they didn't know how dangerous it would be but Jacob imprinted on her, and Quileute law states that no one can kill another wolf's imprint, so Renesmee was saved and she ended up being no harm at all and they all love her.

Renesmee's birth brought the Cullens and the wolves together and now they consider themselves one big family.

I also learned that vampires sometimes have special abilities. Renesmee has some weird freaky thing where if she touches you, she could tell you what she's thinking or show you memories. She did it on me this morning and it was really cool but a little freaky.

Edward can read minds, which must get annoying listening to everyone talk all at once. I will have to ask him if it bothers him.

Bella can put a shield around herself and other people, which helped them when the 'Volturi', the vampire lawmakers, came for the Cullens wanting to kill Renesmee. It ended up just being a big misunderstanding but I think Bella is pretty kick-ass.

Alice can see the future as people make decisions, but she can't see anything that has to do with wolves or half-breeds like Renesmee.

And Jasper can feel other people's emotions and alter them, for instance if I was feeling sad, he could sense that and make me feel happy. He can literally "toy with your emotions" but it could also be hard on Jasper because he has to feel everyone's emotions and I feel like that would be sort of depressing. Seth said that's why Alice and Jasper are such a great fit for each other because she is so cheery and happy all the time so he likes to be around her positive energy.

There's also Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle, but they don't have any special gifts. I learned about them though, Emmett is with Rosalie and he is super strong and funny. Rosalie is kind of a drama queen and says she hates the wolves but they know she loves them. Esme is the sweetest woman in the world and they all see her as their mother and Carlisle is like a father to them and is very generous and nice.

Basically, they all seem very nice and I don't think I have anything to be afraid of. They also call themselves 'vegetarians' as an inside joke, because they only feed on animal blood.

Although this has all been so overwhelming for me, I really am so grateful that Seth feels comfortable sharing all this with me. I know that he see's me as his future and that make's me so happy.

And to think, I thought he was cheating on me when in reality, he was sneaking off to transform into a wolf and talk to his wolf pack.

I was wayyy off.

"I think I know everything I need to know about the vampires, tell me about the wolves." I say to Seth as we lay in bed together. We are both propped up on our elbows facing each other and I listen as he talks about his fantastic life.

He looks down and me and smiles and then continues to tell me all about the wolves and their past.

Legend says that there are two types of wolves that they know of, Children of the Moon, who are like the ones in the myths. They transform on a full moon and slightly resemble a wolf but aren't actual wolves. The other type is what Seth is. They transform on will and retain their human minds in wolf form. Seth says that they can also read each other's minds in wolf form to communicate.

Jake is the Alpha of the pack. Seth told me when Renesmee was born their pack separated, Jake was the Alpha of one, and Sam Uley was the Alpha of the other. They split up because Jake wanted to protect Renesmee but Sam thought she was dangerous. They ended up seeing reason and they realized they couldn't touch Renesmee because of Jacob imprinting on her. After that incident, they joined again but Sam stopped phasing after a while and Jacob became Alpha. Seth says that he was always on Jacob's side no matter what, when they split up, it was him and his sister, Leah, and Embry Call, and Quil Atera.

Embry and Quil are Jacob and Seth's best friend and he works at Jacob's auto body shop like the rest of the wolves.

Sam is a very soft subject in Seth's family because he was going out with Leah, but then he imprinted on Leah's best friend Emily Young. Leah became very bitter after that and no one can stand her really besides Seth because she is his sister. Sam and Emily got in a fight once, and he lost control and she was too close and her face is really badly scarred now, no one really talks about it because it makes Sam really angry, that's why he was so eager to stop phasing after Jacob assumed the role of Alpha.

Then there's Jared Cameron, who is known in the pack for having the best sight, he imprinted on Kim. There's Paul Lahote, who imprinted on Jacob's sister, Rachel. Then Brady Fuller, and Jacob's first cousin, Collin Littlesea.

Seth told me that Leah stopped phasing after a while and moved far away because everyone can't stand her. She only really comes home for holidays because it makes their mom happy.

"So that's us in a nutshell. One big happy family of vampires and werewolves." Seth said taking a deep breath after finishing his story.

He's so beautiful; I take in his flawless face. His black hair is so artfully messy and perfect. I look at his straight white teeth; I feel like he always has a huge grin on his face.

His smile makes me smile, "A penny for you're thoughts." He says wondering the thought behind my smile.

"I love you." Just when I thought his smile couldn't get bigger, it does.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." He wraps his arms around my body.

"I think I do from the looks of the smile on your face." I say and we both start laughing.

"Oh, you think your funny, huh?" He says and gets on top of me and pins my arms over my head. My smile quickly disappears. "I can be funny too." And with that he starts tickling me all over and I can't stop laughing. My arms and legs are squirming all over the place trying to push him off but he is just too strong.

"Seth. I. Can't. Breathe." I say between laughs and his tickling immediately stops.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He looks concerned and backs away; this is my moment. I quickly get up and pin him down the best that I can and I start tickling him. At first he starts laughing but then he gains his strength and flips us over so he is pinning me again, damn.

"Just face it, you're not as strong as me." You don't need to tell me that twice. I look at his rippling biceps as they hold down my wrists.

"I don't think you can measure strength on a tickling war. It's unfair, plus you weigh more than me so you have an unfair advantage."

He laughs in my face, "You're so cute." He lets go of me and lays back down on the bed. To prove a point I sit up and slap him across the face.

Fuck that hurt.

"What the hell was that for?" He says sitting up and holding his face.

"I was trying to prove a point, I don't think it worked though. You have a hard face." I said and looked down at my red hand.

"Let me see that." He said and gently took my hand in his, it doesn't hurt that bad but I guess I like playing the patient with him. He is always so sweet. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, can you kiss it better?"

He smiles and looks at me as he raises my hand to kiss lips and kisses it. "All better." I smile back at him and he looks down for a couple seconds like he's in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say repeating his line from before.

He looks up at me, "Marissa, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. Now that you know everything, I think it's time to ask you."

"What is it?"

"After everything is over and done, like your father's trial, and you graduating, would you want to move back to Washington with me? That's where my family is and now you are apart of that family."

"I would love to, that sounds great, like starting all over. I think I really need a new start after the trial and I can't imagine a better idea than being with you."

His face lights up, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I want to meet your whole family." He smiles and grabs my face as he pulls me in for a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I haven't posted in so long!

Chaos

Seth's POV

It's been a couple weeks since I showed Marissa everything about me and she took it surprisingly very well. She had a lot of questions, which I expected, and hopefully I answered them the best that I could.

She doesn't seem very scared about the whole vampire thing, which makes me happy because they will be apart of her family as well as the wolves so I want her to feel comfortable with them.

Everything has been great except tomorrow is her dad's court case and she's going up as witness first. I have to go up too because I walked in on it happening.

I'm really dreading this because I'm going to have to see the disgusting monster of a man Marissa calls her father, and it's going to put Marissa in pain to see him and relive the moments for an audience, and I don't want her to ever be in pain.

Nessie, Jacob, and I have all agreed to take Marissa out tonight to a club and have some fun so she doesn't have to think about what is going to happen tomorrow until she wakes up in the morning. She doesn't know yet and her and Nessie are shopping right now to get her a new outfit.

Jake walks into the living room where I am sitting on the couch watching New Girl on Netflix. Schmidt is so hilarious.

He plops onto the couch right next to me, "Seth can I talk to you?"

I turn off the TV and turn to face him, "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Have you had sex with Marissa yet?" I was not expecting that.

"Uhh uhm that's none of your business." He caught me off guard so I was stuttering a little bit. Honestly, it doesn't matter what I say because he knows the answer, for Christ's sake he's in my head practically everyday, he would know if we had sex.

"That's what I thought, what are you waiting for?"

"Well I don't know if you forgot, but Marissa was raped by her father! Sex is kind of a touchy subject with her."

"I know, I know. It's just gotta suck. I remember when Nessie first started to grow up and we weren't dating yet, I went through _a lot_ of bottles of lotion."

"Yeah well we do other stuff, just not that. Yet." And when we do everyone is going to know because I will be singing from the rooftops.

"Like what?"

Suddenly the doors open and I thank God that the girls are home because I was not looking forward to telling Jacob about the sexual acts Marissa and I do to each other.

I get up and go to kiss Marissa, anything to get off that couch, but right before I can reach her Nessie stands in front of her, "No, we have to get ready!"

From behind her, Marissa tilts her head to the side to look at me, "What are we doing that I need this outfit and I need to get ready?"

Nessie grabs her arm and pulls her upstairs, "That's need to know, and you don't need to know it yet. Come on!" She can be really bossy some times.

Marissa looks back at me as she reaches the middle of the stairs, wide-eyed but smiling and she waves to me and blows me a kiss. I catch it and pretend to put it in my pocket to "save it for later".

I look back to the couch and see Jake waving to me and patting the seat next to him, oh hell no. I walk into my room and lock the door before getting in the shower to get ready for tonight.

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and go into my closet. Renesmee planned everything and she said we are going to a club in the city so I have to dress the part.

Before I got in the shower I picked out a plaid orange and grey shirt Alice got me for Christmas and khaki shorts. I mess my hair up just right and peek my head out to check if they are ready yet.

No one is there so I go to sit on the couch and put the tv on. Then I hear heals coming down the stairs and I stand up once I see Marissa walking down the stairs.

She is wearing a very tight orange dress that shows off her curves perfectly. The orange color goes perfectly with her beige skin tone. Her hair is down in loose curls and she is wearing white lace heals that make her legs look a million miles long.

So basically I'm just standing there with my jaw on the floor and a growing erection in pants- great, how am I going to get through this night without putting my hands all over her?

Before I know it she is right in front of me smiling, showing off her perfect teeth. She spins around, "You like?"

All I could do was nod my head because my brain stopped working the minute she walked down those stairs.

"I am so happy you wore that orange shirt, Seth!" Renesmee said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well I had to make sure you guys matched so I checked what shirt you were wearing so I made sure to get Marissa the same color, duhh. You made a good choice, doesn't that color suit Marissa so well?"

"Yeah, uhm whenever you buy Marissa clothes again, make sure it's in that color." I say and we walk out the house laughing.

Marissa sits on my lap on the train and I can't help but rub my fingers on her ass, her sweet sweet ass. Her hair smells like strawberry shortcake, like always, and I subconsciously sniff it because it smells so good.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Marissa asks taking her head off my chest to look at me.

"Nope."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She says giggling and bouncing up and down on my lap. Oh God can she do that again? "I'm so excited, I love surprises."

If it weren't for the boobs she would look like a twelve-year-old going to an ice cream shop for the first time. "Relax, we will be there soon."

"Well it's obviously in the city, but that doesn't narrow it down at all. Oh, maybe it's that place next to…." She kept going on and on, trying to figure out where we were going but I gave nothing away. She kind of stopped talking to me and just stared into space talking to herself. I didn't mind at all, I just like watching her, she's so cute, the way she furrows her eyebrows when she gets frustrated, or the way her eyes light up when she thinks she's close to figuring it out. The train ride went really quickly this way and before I knew it we were in Manhattan.

I brought Marissa out of her la-la land and grabbed her hand while we traveled out of Penn Station and onto the streets. Jake got a cab and we all piled in.

It only took ten minutes to get there and we could hear the music from outside.

When Marissa saw the big neon letter's spelling CHAOS, she started squealing and jumping up and down, "I've never been to a club before this is going to be so much fun." She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the club.

Once we got in, we immediately went to the bar. I ordered us all a round of shots to start us off. For Jacob and I, it would take a lot more than one shot, but tonight is not about me, I just want Marissa to let loose and forget about everything for just a little while. I've never seen her get drunk before so I can't say I'm not excited to see how things turn out tonight.

After two more shots Marissa was totally wasted, Nessie was drunk and on her way towards where Marissa is at, and Jacob and I are just buzzed. I don't think I'm going to drink that much more because I want to keep an eye on Marissa.

She pulls me onto the dance floor and picks a spot in the middle of the whole crowd. The music is blasting and it feels like my heart is going to beat out of my chest.

She starts dancing in front of me and I sway back and forth on the balls of my feet. I wouldn't say I'm an amazing dancer, but I'm pretty good. One look at Marissa and you can tell that she can dance. She is making me look like a prop, dancing around me; I actually caught other guys watching her as the grinded with their girls.

To mark my territory, I grab her hand and twirl her around so her back is pressed up against my chest and I move her hips into mine.

I start to feel myself getting hard against her ass but I don't think she notices.

When I see that the guys have gotten the hint I twirl her back around and put my hands on her hips and watch her move. She looks like she is having the time of her life; Nessie is a genius for thinking of coming here.

I pull her closer to me so our bodies are touching and I lean in to talk in her ear so she can hear me, "You look so amazing tonight. I'm never letting you take that dress off."

Her face gets red but she giggles to herself and then she leans in to talk in my ear, "Not even to bed?"

I pull away and look into her eyes and I see her biting her lip in a really sexy way and I go rigid. From the words she chose, she could mean going to bed like sleeping, but I think she meant something entirely different from the look that she is giving me.

Could tonight be the night?

No, I can't with her drunk like this, that's like against the law or something. How will I be able to resist her though?

I look at her again and she is looking up at me with her big eyes looking all sexy and I have to get away or I might just take her on this dance floor.

I go to the bar to get another drink and I feel a body come up behind me, "What's wrong Sethy, I thought we were dancin'?" When I turned around, Marissa was smiling so wide, and doing dance moves like the running man, and SpongeBob's 'bring it around town'. It was quite funny, I have to admit.

She saw a woman walking around with Jell-O shots and her eyebrows shot up, " Ooo, yumm!" And she downed it in 0.2 seconds. If she wasn't so fucking cute and hilarious, I would probably cut her off but I'm having too much fun watching her. "Seth, look" she said throwing her arm up and pointing to a stand near the dj "karaoke!"

All I could do was smile as she pulled me to find Jacob and Nessie, both hot messes, on the dance floor to tell them about the karaoke. We found them eating each other's faces, with Nessie's legs wrapped around Jake's waist humping each other. I don't know how, but no one seemed to notice them.

Marissa goes up to them and tap's on Nessie's shoulder franticly and after like 30 seconds of doing that she finally tears herself off of Jacob and looks at us.

"Look, there's karaoke!" Marissa said and points the way she pointed to me, like a 10 year old.

Renesmee's eyes light up like Marissa's and she starts slapping Jake's chest, "Jake, come on! If I don't get up there and sing RIGHT now I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life!" She didn't even have t beg because in the end, no matter how much he didn't want to, Jake is putty in her hands, just like I am in Marissa's.

Both Jake and I are pulled to the floor before the karaoke stand and watch as Marissa and Nessie pick out a song. I get my phone out because this is just going to be too good to not record.

The music starts and I immediately know what song it is, 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls, this is fucking hilarious. Marissa and rapping, who would of thought?

Renesmee starts off, "Yooo, I'll tell you what I want…"

The Marissa, "I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zig a zig ahhh!"

Then it gets slow and Nessie takes it away and Marissa sways in the background, "If you want my future, forget my past…" Marissa coming in again for the chorus. They were both jumping around and doing all kinds of dance moves, Marissa actually put her thumbs together and pretended her hands were a bird, making them look like wings flying and Nessie got on the floor and started spinning around on her side playing the air guitar- I can't wait to show them the video tomorrow.

My favorite part came on and of course Marissa got to sing it, "So here's the story from A-Z…" She came to the front wrapping and it was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Nessie was in the background with her arm in the air going back and forth up and down, occasionally throwing in a, "YEAH! YEAH!, THAT'S RIGHT! ZIG A ZIG AHHH!"

When they finally finished a surprisingly large amount of people clapped and whistled for them, probably because they were the most beautiful women in this whole club, but Marissa and Nessie were through the roof with excitement. After that song we left to go on the train because the court time was at 11 o'clock, and the whole time they talked about starting their own girl group. They would call it 'Wolf Girls' and they would recruit the other "wolf girls" to join, if they had good enough voices.

By the end of the train ride though, Marissa had her head on my chest and was passed out, and the same with Nessie and Jake. I woke her up gently and her eyes opened, but only barely and she let out a groan, "I'm tired." And she shut her eyes again.

"I know you are but you can't sleep on the train, we are almost home." I say and smooth her silky hair off her face.

She let out one more groan and got up begrudgingly. I put my arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder and I led her off the train to the car.

I don't think she is drunk anymore because after I let her go when we saw the car, she didn't stumble or anything. I opened the passenger door for her and Nessie and Jake got in the back as I went around to the driver's seat.

We got home five minutes later and when I opened the door Marissa's phone rang, who would be calling at 1 in the morning?

"Hello?" She answered

I listened to the other end, "Hi, is this Marissa Geller speaking?"

"Yes."

"Well I have some good news, my name is Elise, I am the defense attorney for your father. The case was called off for tomorrow, he confessed."

Marissa just stood there speechless and I waved my hand in front of her face to snap it out of it. After a while she said, "He confessed." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, he admitted to hitting you as a child and raping you several times. He is being sent to the nearest jail first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay." Was all that she could say.

"If you want to come before he leaves to talk to him, his estimated departure time is approximately 10:30 a.m." She sounded so professional.

"Thanks." And she hung up the phone without any goodbyes and walked inside the house not saying a word to anyone.

I found her later in our room, in her favorite pink fuzzy shorts and a tank top in bed with a messy bun on top of her head. The covers were pulled up all the way to her neck and she was curled in a ball facing the wall just staring at it, and most likely thinking.

I wish Edward were here so I would know what was going on in her head. I take my shoes off and change into my pajamas- no shirt and boxers.

I got into bed with her and leaned up on my elbow facing her and I started to trace patterns on her back.

She flipped over abruptly, "What should I do?" She said looking in my eyes, searching for the answers to all her questions.

"What do you want to do?" I want her to figure this out all on her own because this has nothing to do with me so I answer her question with another question.

She let out a big sigh and falls on her back and looks up at the ceiling, "I don't know. You know, that's just like him to wait until the last day and then confess." I didn't say anything so she kept going, "I don't want to give him the satisfaction of going to see him, but I also want to go to ask him why, why he waited so long to confess. His sentence would have probably been shorter if he just cooperated from the start." I nodded my head in agreement and just listened as she vented about her father. I didn't add anything and I don't think she even noticed me being there after a while but I could tell that she needed to get this out, once and for all.

Hope you liked this chapter; it was probably my favorite to write so far because I love drunk Marissa. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Graduation Day

Seth's POV

I watch as Marissa stares at the letter she got in the mail this morning. It's from her school about her final grades and if she passed or not.

She let's out a breath and straightens up, "I'm going to open it " then she slouches again and puts her head in her hands. "No I can't, what if I failed? What happens then, I have to go to school again!? I can't open it." This has been going on for an hour now.

"You have to open it eventually, I'm sure you did fine. Do you want me to open it?" I ask just wanting to put an end to this.

She snatches the envelope away from my outstretched hand, "No, I'm going to open it."

"Just rip it open, like a Band-Aid. You can do this." I hope my encouragement is helping.

"Okay." She lets out one more big breath and rips her finger through it and quickly opens the papers before she can change her mind.

I watch as her eyes scan the paper but I don't see a smile so I start to worry. What if she did fail? "Marissa, say something. I'm dying over here."

She looks up into my eyes and they start to tear, oh crap she failed. "I aced all of them." She said calmly and repeats herself, "I _aced_ all of them."

"WHAT! That's great! Congratulations!" She jumps into my arms and we both start laughing as I spin her around- I know it sounds cliché but I was so fucking happy I didn't care.

I put her back down and put my lips on hers because I wanted to show her how proud I am. My girlfriend just passed her fucking doctor tests to become a fucking surgeon! How did I get so lucky?

"Graduation is tomorrow, did you have any plans?" she asked me.

"Just watching my girlfriend get her doctorate degree!"

"You can call me from now on, sir."

"Ooo, that's sexy. , I'm not feeling well do you think you could check me out?"

She puts her hand on my forehead, "Well, your body temperature is abnormally high, but for you that is normal so you seem fine to me." She says and walks away. Wow, that was a diss.

"Uhm excuse me Doctor. I hope you don't do that to any of your patients because that was just rude." I say and lean against the doorframe to our bedroom closet and watch her looking through her clothes.

"Okay, so you want me to do what you had in mind to all of my patients?" She's good.

"Well, no not that. I only want you to do that with me, but at least don't walk out on your patients in need." She smiles at me.

"Thanks for the advice, I will keep that in mind. Now I need help, what am I going to wear?"

Nessie and Jacob left last night so Marissa is lost without Nessie there to help her pick her clothes out so it's up to me to do that. "What about this one?" I pick out a purple dress that she wore when we went out to dinner one night.

"No, it's all wrong for the occasion. I'm not going clubbing, I'm graduating from med school!" Geeze, someone's a little anxious. I think I know what that's all about.

"Marissa, are you sure you don't want to see your father before they send him to prison?" She doesn't look at me as she flips through her section of clothes, which is not very big at all so just keeps looking at the same things over and over.

"Yes, I told you. I don't want to see the smile on his face when he see's me walk in, I don't want to give him that satisfaction! He doesn't deserve it."

"I know he doesn't believe me, I know but maybe you need some closer. You can rub it in his face that you aced all your exams and how you're graduating."

"No, I don't want to go, I don't ever want to see his face again. Can we not talk about this anymore? Ugh, I don't have anything to wear!" She turns around and sits on the floor with her head in her hands. Maybe I pushed her too hard, I just want her to be happy.

I go and sit next to her and put my arm around her and pulls the hair out of her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I know you don't want to see him, I'm sorry. Look at me " I lift her chin up so she if looking at me and her big brown eyes are all red but I don't think she was crying, she tries so hard to not let those tears fall, "I'm sorry." I get up and take her hand. "Come on, we need to go shopping. You need a knew outfit."

"No, that's okay. I overreacted, I was just frustrated. I don't need a knew dress, this one's fine." And she pulls out the one I picked out before.

"No, you said it yourself, you're graduating from med school, you need a new dress." I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, but I'm paying for it."

"Okay, fine." Yeah, right. It was the only way to get her to come so I had to lie but there was no way in hell I am going to let her pay.

Marissa's POV

I inhale sharply, "Seth, look at this dress! It's gorgeous." I look at the tag and see the price and immediately put it back.

Seth walks over, "What dress?"

"No never mind." I start walking again down the isle but nothing compares to that dress. It was a tan dress with a light pink floral print on it that was open in the back except for a big bow that tied around. It was cute but still formal enough for a graduation- a.k.a. perfect.

Seth stops, "What was wrong with it? It looks good to me?"

"Yeah, it looks great but it's $150.00. I can't pay for that."

He takes it off the rack and shoves it to me, "Try it on." That wasn't a question, it was an order so I take it and go into the fitting room.

This is so unfair because I'm going to fall in love with it and then have to put it back on the rack.

Of course, I put it on and immediately know it's the perfect dress. It comes down to my mid-thigh, and it shows off my curves really nicely, especially my chest.

I let out a big grunt not expecting anyone to hear me. "Let me see it." I hear Seth say from outside the fitting room.

I open the door slowly and walk out with my head down. "What the hell is wrong with you, you look amazing!"

"No, it's not that. I love it. " I twirl around a couple times just to see what it would feel like in this beautiful dress.

"So what's the problem?"

"I told you, it's $150.00."

"Don't worry about that. Change back into your clothes so we can go get dinner, I am starving."

I do a double take, "I can't not worry about that, I have about $150.00 to my name and I can't spend it on a dress."

"No, I'm paying for it so," and he repeats those magic words, "don't worry about it."

"No you promised you wouldn't pay for this, you are already paying for me to live under your roof and eat for free, that is enough." Why does he have to always do this?

"Okay, you caught me. I lied, I am paying for this and you're going to like it." He said matter-of-factly.

I go in the changing room and slam the door behind me as I start to change back. "No, I've already taken too much, you can't possibly spend that much money on me for just one dress."

I open the door back up with the dress now on my arm and he smiles a wicked grin, "Watch me." He grabs the dress out of my hand and starts walking towards the cash register. I have to run to catch up with him and by then he was already handing his credit card to the lady. "I don't want to hear anymore about this money crap, I am more than happy to take care of you and I plan on doing it for the rest of our lives so you need to stop complaining and embrace it."

He hands me the bag and I can't help but smile at him, "Fine, thank you." I go on my toes to give him a kiss.

"Don't thank me, that dress is for me not you. I bought it so I can look at you in it." I laugh and he puts his arm around my waist as we walk out of the store.

Seth's POV

"Marissa, let's go. We are going to be late." I yell down the hall to our bedroom.

The door opens to the most beautiful woman in the world, "I'm coming, I'm coming." I guess I was staring because she then says, "What?"

"Sorry, I just got lost in your beauty. That happens a lot when I look at you." Her hair was pulled to the side in a low bun with her side bangs out and a couple strands out. Her make up was subtle, but you could see she had a light eye shadow that was a little sparkly and mascara that make her eyes look even bigger, which I thought was impossible.

"Why thank you, Mr. Clearwater. You don't look too bad yourself." I am wearing jeans with a light blue and white button down shirt that is opened, with a gray t-shirt under.

I went over to her and gave her a quick kiss- well I intended it to be a quick kiss but there is no stopping once I started. Then I realized that we are already late and it would be really bad if we missed her graduation so I stopped. When I saw her confused face I said, "We are going to be so late, do you want to miss your graduation?"

Her eyes went all big, "No, let's go." And she grabbed my hand and leaded me towards the car.

When we got there we had to separate and she went with all the people graduating and I found a seat in the front.

I was sitting in silence for five minutes when they started talking about the graduating class and how great they are and blah blah blah. I just want to see Marissa get her diploma and then take her home. I can't take this no sex thing anymore, and since it's a special occasion maybe it will finally happen.

Finally after like an hour of this boring monotone old guy talking they start calling out names.

"Jason Adams…

"Samantha Barry…

"Abigail Crin…"

When they get to 'g's' I take out my camera and wait with my finger eagerly on the button.

"Marissa Geller" I start hooting and hollering as she walks up and all the other people in the audience look at me but I don't fucking care, I am so proud of her.

She looks at me as she shakes the guys hand and I quickly snap the picture and then resume with my cheering.

Then they start with the names again and I think I fell asleep on the woman next to me because all of a sudden I am being pushed away from her and I don't remember what happened before that.

Bitch.

Finally they stop calling names and they say congratulations and crap and then Marissa comes running over to me with the biggest smile on her face.

I bring her in for a bear hug because I'm not much for PDA and then I take her hand in mine as we start to walk towards the car.

"I'm so proud of you Marissa. So tell me, how does it feel to be a doctor?"

She smiles as she looks up at me, "I don't know, it hasn't really sunk in yet."

I open her door for her and then I start driving back to the house. "Well get used to it, have you been looking for any jobs around here?"

"Not yet, I don't really want a job here. I want to get away from here, start over somewhere new, you know?" This is my opportunity to ask her what I have been dying to ask since when we first started going out.

"Would you want to move back to Forks with me?"

She blinks a couple times, obviously thinking about it and after a minute or so she answers, "Yeah, I would. I know that place is your home and from all the stories you tell me it sounds great. And I already love Nessie and Jacob, and I would be so happy to meet your whole family. I've never really had that sort of, big family feel. It was just me and my dad but mostly just me so, yeah I do want to go back to Forks with you."

With that said I put my right blinker on, I pulled to the side of the road, put it in park and I took her lips into mine.

How did I find this girl? She is so perfect in every single way; I can't imagine life without her. She is my life and I am so happy that she is more than willing to start a life with me in my favorite place in the world.

Before I knew it I was slipping my hands under her dress and she was pulling my button down shirt off of me. I pulled away before it went any further and also because I needed air, "Maybe we should go home first before we start something?"

She doesn't say anything, she just nods her head and when I start driving again all I can hear is her jagged breathing and the tent in my pants just grows higher and higher until we finally pulled into the driveway and I shut the car off.

I opened the door and ran to her door to open it for her. She got up and I noticed that her face got red, she is so cute, especially in that God damn dress, I hope I don't rip it because I really like it on her.

I put my arm around her waist and practically run to the front step and slip in the key and swing the door open.

Immediately after I shut it I slam Marissa into the back of it and lift her up as her legs snaked around my waist. Her hands started running through my hair as I kissed down her neck and on the tops of her breasts right over the neckline of her dress.

She lets out a moan and I swear I almost come right there against the front door. This is going to have to speed up; I don't think I am going to make it.

I hold her up by her ass and walk in our bedroom, never taking my lips off hers. I plop her on the bed and I crawl on at the edge of the bed. I run my hands up her legs wanting to see more of her skin, "Marissa, I love this dress but you need to take it off or I might just rip it off of you." I growl, I don't even recognize my voice when I say it. It sounds to animalistic but I can't help it because I am trying to hard to control myself, I don't want to hurt her and I have to keep in mind that I have to go slow and be gentle because she has never done this before.

She nods her head and sits up and I help her untie the back and bring it up and over her head. When the dress is finally off and safe on the floor I look under me to see Marissa in a turquoise polka dot lace bra and matching lace panties and I can't help but rake my eyes up and down her flawless body.

Her face is red and I can she that she is embarrassed, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, honest to God, you are the most beautiful, most amazing girl I have ever seen, ever. Just trust me on this." She doesn't say anything yet again, just nods her head, "Say something, you are so quiet and it's scaring me."

She bites her lip, "Why are you still clothed?" She says and lifts my gray shirt over my head and unbuttons my pants.

I help her out but unzipping and taking them off completely, and now both of us are in our underwear.

I start slowly kissing over the top of her bra and I claw at the straps making them come off her shoulders. I reach behind her and she lifts her chest to make it easier for me as I unhook her bra. Finally that's off.

I look down to see two perfect breasts in front of my eyes and immediately my mouth is on one and my fingers are on the other. I start playing with her nipples and sucking on them and just when I hear her moan my name I switch to the other and start all over.

Her hands are in fists clutching the sheets underneath her and I smile against her stomach because I know I am affecting her in the exact way that I want.

I start kissing downwards and when I reach the top of her panties I look up to see her squeezing her eyes shut. "Look at me, " she opens her eyes and looks down at me and I can see the fear in her eyes, "There is nothing to be scared of, I am not going to hurt you, but if you want to stop just let me know. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Okay?" She gulps and nods and I slowly peel off her panties and throw them in the corner somewhere.

I gently spread her legs wide and lick my lips at how wet she is for me. I go to the nightstand and open the drawer and when I find a condom I rip it open, take my boxers off, and slide it on.

I position myself, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I gently eased in to her and immediately she squeezes her eyes shut, she grips the sheets until her knuckles are white, and the rest of her body goes stiff.

I stop; I need to keep her mind from wandering to a dark place. "Marissa, it's just me, Seth. I need you to open your eyes and look at me the whole time. I am not going to hurt you." Her eyes slowly relax and she opens them wide and looks at me, afraid that if she looks away, even for a second, it won't be me inside her but her dad.

I start moving again, very slow and this time she doesn't close her eyes but I can hear her heart beat going a mile a minute. I get all the way in and it feels so damn good, " Uhh, you are so tight, baby you feel so good."

I ease out again and this time I go a little faster and Marissa's eyes are still on me so the next time I go a little faster, until I completely forget about Marissa's father and whatever else and so does Marissa because she throws her head back and starts screaming my name, so I guess that means that she is enjoying this as much as I am.

After a few more thrusts I can't take it anymore, I need a release, "Come with me, Marissa." And that's all I needed to say before her walls contracted and we flew to heaven and back together.

I open my eyes and realize that I am completely lying on top of Marissa; she doesn't seem to notice though because her eyes are still closed and she is still catching her breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She starts laughing, "So that's why everyone likes it so much."

I smile and pull her into my arms and we lay there together for about five minutes before I am dead asleep with her in my arms.

They finally did it, wooh! Hope you liked it, review!


	20. Chapter 20

Meet The Family

Marissa's POV

"We hope you enjoyed your flight, and thank you for flying JetBlue." The flight attendant says as the seat belt light shuts off.

I turn to the isle to get our bags but Seth is still out cold, you would think that with all the turbulence and the landing he wouldn't be able to sleep but somehow it all makes him sleep better.

"Seth, wake up. We are here." I shake him but he still doesn't wake up.

I am seriously considering leaving him on the plane. He is snoring so loud and everyone is looking, so I do the only thing I think can wake him from his slumber.

I tickle him.

At first he doesn't react but then he starts to twitch in his sleep and then he starts laughing and trying to grab my hands to stop me.

When he looks at me with a confused grin on his face I say, "It was the only way I knew to wake you up." And I smile sweetly and shrug my shoulders.

He laughs and gives me a quick kiss before unbuckling his seat belt and getting the bags from the bin and we exit the plane.

Jake and Nessie are waiting for us at the bag pick up and immediately we are bombarded with hugs. "I am so happy you guys decided to move here!" Nessie says after giving me an extra long hug.

Last week we sent up most of our things which wasn't a lot since I didn't own much in the first place and Seth didn't bring that much with him to Long Island so now we didn't have any luggage, just a few carry on things.

We get into Jacob's Hummer and drive back home; I guess that's what I should be calling it now. It crazy how just about two months ago I met Seth and already I am moving to Forks with him. I don't regret anything at all though, I love him with all my heart and I couldn't have asked for anyone better in my life. It also helps that he is incredibly gorgeous.

I have to admit, I am really nervous to meet his family, I mean there are so many of them, I am so going to forget all of their names. Maybe Edward will read my mind when I'm drawing a blank and swoop in to help me out a little bit.

Now that summer is basically over and September is starting next week I really have to start looking for a job, like a real job. I did a lot of interning and stuff at Stony Brook so I have experience in hospitals so I have to really start pounding the pavements.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that we just pulled up to the biggest house I have ever seen. Seth comes around and opens my door and I stare dumbfounded with my mouth hanging open.

Seth laughs, "Come on, everyone is waiting for us inside."

I take a deep breath and start walking very close to Seth while holding his hand.

"Are you nervous?" He asks.

"Can you tell?"

"Marissa, I could hear your heartbeat from a mile away." He says and laughs, "Look, don't be so nervous. They will love you; I know it. And if they don't, then I will just have to kill them." I laugh at that and relax a little bit, just a little bit. I'm sure they can hear my heart racing from inside the house.

Seth opens the front door for me and about twenty people are standing there waiting and when they see us they start screaming and pulling me in for hugs. I have to do a double take but there are actually streamers and balloons hanging all over the place; that must have been Alice from what Seth has told me.

I can immediately pick out the Cullen's because they are a little pale and are the most beautiful people I have ever met in my life, besides Jacob of course.

And then I start noticing the people in the pack because they literally all look the same: short black hair tan, and really big muscles.

Everyone in this family is so good looking; I stick out like a sore thumb.

When everyone finally stops hugging me Seth says, "Everyone this is Marissa, Marissa this is everyone."

My face gets really red because everyone is looking at me and then a man with reddish-brownish hair speaks, "Really Seth? She is already worried about remembering all of our names and you introduce us as "everyone"?" He smiles a perfect white smile, "I'm Edward." So that explains how he knew I was worried about remembering their names, I guess that mind reading thing comes in handy sometimes. He laughs obviously reading my thoughts, "And this is my wife Bella."

I say hi to them and then another man speaks in a southern drawl, "Wow you are nervous." And then suddenly I feel less nervous and sort of relaxed, "Better? I'm Jasper by the way."

Then a pixie-like girl skips forward and gives me a hug, "I'm Alice, I am so excited, we are going to be such good friends. I know it." And she smiles to me and I immediately like her and I hope we do become good friends.

I notice a woman hugging Seth in the corner of my eye and immediately see the resemblance, as that is definitely his mother. And from the look of it, she really missed him because she is not letting go of him anytime soon.

I walk over because I really want her to like me and I introduce myself; she gives me one look and cracks a smile and I notice the little wrinkles around her eyes and she pulls me in for a hug. "Do you know how long he has been waiting for you?" She says in my ear and I can't help but be so grateful that it was me that he found.

She takes my arm and pulls with her, "Come on, let's go in the kitchen to meet everyone else." I look over and see Seth smiling as he watches us and he follows behind.

"You're such a cheater, I definitely won."

"No, are you blind? You obviously weren't watching when I got that field goal."

"Oh will you two girls stop fighting, who cares?"

I walk in to see a couple people cooking and sitting around and about five boys walking in the back door with grass stains all over.

The two boys in front stop when they see us and everyone else hits into them because they stopped so abruptly.

"Hi, I'm Marissa." And I wave to them.

The big one in the front jumps forward, "So you're the girl everyone's been talking about, I'm Emmett."

"Emmett, be nice." A woman says while checking something in the oven.

"Yeah Emmett, be nice. I'm Embry." The other boy in the front said and Emmett scowls next to him.

"You're such a baby; it's nice to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you, I'm Quil and this is Brady and Collin." Another boy points to the remaining guys.

The woman cooking before comes over and gives me a hug, "I'm Esme and that's my husband, Carlisle. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Another girl sitting in a stool reading a magazine gets up, "I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you. And that's Quil's fiancé Darcy." She says pointing to a girl who is helping Nessie set the table.

After everyone says their introductions, I think I have all their names down pat. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Sue, Charlie, Billy, Emmett, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie and Darcy.

We sit down for dinner and Esme sets down a feast, literally. There are two whole chickens on the table with other vegetables and sides, but who is going to eat all this food? None of the Cullens are going to eat so that just leaves like six people.

"So Marissa, Seth told us you were in medical school." Carlisle says.

"Yeah, I just graduated. It's kind of weird to think of me as a doctor but I guess that's what I am."

He laughs, "Yes, I know what you mean. Do you have a job yet?"

"No, not yet. I was going to start looking tomorrow actually."

"If you are interested, we have an opening at the hospital."

I think my heart stops, "Really?"

"Yes really, you can start on Monday if you want to."

"Oh my God, that would be amazing! Thank you so much, do I need to do like an interview or anything?"

"No, I have a lot of pull at the hospital so you can just train with me for a little bit until I feel you are ready to start on your own."

"Sounds great, thank you again." Wow, when Seth told me he was a generous man he wasn't kidding.

Esme smiles at him and puts her hand in his. And then Seth starts talking and telling everyone about Long Island.

"Wait, Seth never told us how you guys met. Marissa, tell us how it happened." Rosalie points out and my face goes red.

I put my fork down, "Well it wasn't anything special. I was working a late shift at 7-Eleven and he came in and bought a sandwich."

Everyone starts laughing, "How romantic." Emmett jokes.

"Actually, it was that night that everyone was looking for Renesmee. I was staying at a hotel in Manhattan when I got the call that she was missing. I was running all day and when we finally did find her I had to run all the way back, I was starving so I stopped at 7-Eleven. I guess it was fate. I ran back to my hotel and checked out and rented a house near the 7-Eleven."

"You never told me that." I turn to Seth smiling, he checked out of his hotel and moved to that house specifically because it was close to where I worked? That is romantic.

"I guess I forgot." He says and smiles back at me.

"Ugh, now we have to deal with them two doing that stupid googly eye thing too. It wasn't that bad with Jacob and Nessie, but then Quil and Darcy happened, and now Seth and Marissa. You stupid couples are so annoying." Embry says.

"You're just jealous because you're not in one." Says Alice.

"No I'm not, I hope I never am in a relationship, she will just bring me down."

Everyone laughs and we finish dinner.

I help clean up in the kitchen.

"So, Marissa. Your birthday is next month, what do you want?" Seth asks me. I should have never told him when my birthday was; he has already given me too much.

"I don't want anything, don't get me anything."

"Woah, relax. There has to be something; isn't there something you have wanted your entire life but you could never get?"

I immediately think of Europe, I would love to go to Europe, and on a cruise. Ugh, that is my dream but I could never ask him for that. Maybe with my new job I can save up.

He is looking at me expectantly so I give him anything so he will drop the subject. "Well, there is this new book I have been dying to read. Did you hear? J.K. Rowling wrote a book under a fake name? It's supposed to be really good." That was actually true, it wasn't my dream but I have been dying to read it.

"Alright, if that's what you want." He gives me a kiss and then walks into another room.

Before I even realize, the day is over and we are saying our goodbyes.

When Sue married Charlie she moved into his house leaving Seth her house. Thankfully the Cullens moved everything in for us already and redid the place so we can just go there tonight.

We decide to walk home since it's only like ten minutes away and Seth's car is home already.

"So, what did you think?" Seth asks me.

"I liked them, a lot. They are so nice."

"See I told you, you had nothing to worry about. They loved you too."

"Oh! And did you hear? I have a job!" I say slapping him excitedly on the arm.

"Hahaha, yes I heard. I don't think you know but I am known to have the best hearing in the whole pack."

"Really? That is incredibly sexy. I am so turned on by your immaculate hearing. Now I know that you won't ever have to wear a hearing aid!"

"Are you making fun of me?" He says stopping in front of me with a wicked grin.

"No, of course not. I would never do such a thing. "I say biting my lip so I don't laugh.

"Oh, that's it. Now I have to teach you a lesson." Before I could protest he throws me over his shoulder and my face is an inch from his butt.

He carries me the whole way home like this and I think that maybe, I am going to like Forks.


	21. Chapter 21

First Weeks in Forks

Seth's POV

Today is Marissa's first day working at the hospital so I finally have time to do what I have been meaning to do ever since we got here- talk to Edward.

I walk out of the house and drive to the Cullen's house in my Forest Green Wrangler Jeep, even though it's like two minutes away.

I walk to the front door and just walk in because it's not like they didn't hear me coming. Edward is standing by the front door, "So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay so as you know, Marissa's birthday is coming up and the other day I asked her what she wanted but-" he cut me off.

"You want to know what she was thinking about when you asked her." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, will you tell me?"

"I'll tell you. That Marissa of yours has some pretty big dreams, are you prepared to spend that kind of money?" He asks.

"Well what do you mean? What could she possibly want?"

"When you asked her 'what have you wanted your entire life but could never get' something popped into her head so quickly, she must think about it all the time so she really wants to do it. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, tell me!"

"She wants to go on a cruise that goes all over Europe." He said and stared at me with a look that said 'I told you, you didn't want to know'.

"Wow, that sounds awesome. I've never been to Europe before, I'm so glad she picked that." He stared at me with astonishment.

"You're happy?"

"Yeah, I mean yeah it's going to be expensive but whatever it's what Marissa really wants and I _have_ to give her everything she wants."

"Okay, do you want to go look up trips? I can help you book it."

"Sure." He led me into the office and he sat in the desk and went on the computer while I sat across from him and waited.

After about a half an hour he talks, "Okay so I narrowed it down to about three different trips. Italy, and England are the most popular places to travel to but I also recommend France and Germany." He turns the computer to face me, "Here are the three I think you will like."

They were all Royal Caribbean ships because according to Edward, "that was the only way to go". The first one he showed me was the 12 Night Mediterranean Greek Isles that visited Barcelona, Spain; Monte Carlo, France; Florence, Italy; Rome, Italy; Ephesus, Turkey; Athens, Greece; Santorini, Greece; Naples, Italy; and Barcelona, Spain. This one sounded perfect but then he showed me another one and I thought that one was perfect too. It was a 14 Night Western Mediterranean Cruise that went to Southampton, England; Malaga, Spain; Monte Carlo, France; Barcelona, Spain; Palma De Mallorca, Spain; Valencia, Spain; Cartagena, Spain; Lisbon, Portugal; Vigo, Spain; and Southampton, England. And the last one was a 10 Night British Isles Cruise which went to Copenhagen, Denmark; Oslo, Norway; Inverness / Loch Ness, Scotland; Greenock (Glasgow), Scotland; Dublin, Ireland; Cork, Ireland; Cherbourg, France; Southampton, England.

This decision was so hard I don't know what to do so I decide to wait on it and think about it later.

I thank Edward for his help and go back home feeling unsettled.

The minute I walk in the door I have no time to think because Jacob comes storming in with the new wolf he was having trouble with when him and Nessie visited in the Hamptons, Sebastian.

This is the first time I have met him in person, but in my head he seems like a good kid with all the odds stacked against him. His dad left him and his mom a while ago and they don't have a lot of money. He got kicked out of his last school so his mom thought it would be a good idea to have him move away for a little while. She couldn't just leave her job though so he is living with his Aunt now that lives here in Forks. He skips school and doesn't try to be better. Jacob has tried to make him do better in school so that he can have a future but he isn't cooperating very well.

"He got suspended today for misbehaving in class." Jacob tells me while dragging him in the house.

"I only pointed out that my teacher had something on his head and I pulled his toupee off."

"I didn't know had a toupee." I say and think back to the dreadful days of high school.

"Look it was no big deal, it's only three days." Sebastian says.

"Yes, it is a big deal. It goes on your permanent record and this isn't the first time you've been suspended."

"Who cares, I'm not going to some fancy shmancy college anyway." He says and takes an apple from the table and starts eating it.

"I care, and not with your grades you aren't." Jake says. "From now on you are going to do better in school."

"Yeah like that's going to happen, I'm stupid."

He opens his mouth to take another bite from my apple but I grab it from him before he could bite it.

"I think I can find you a tutor, and for free." I say, I hope she doesn't get mad at me for volunteering her like this, but if anyone can turn this kid around and work a miracle it would be Marissa.

"Who?" He looks at me.

"Yeah Seth, who?" Jake says astonished too.

"Marissa."

Marissa's POV

I drive home after the first day of work and all I know is A) I'm hungry, and B) That was one hell of a day. Working at a hospital is a lot harder than it looks. I wasn't really doing any hands on things yet, just following Carlisle around. But that helped a lot because he is the best and he had a lot of patients too.

There wasn't a minute where I could rest though, and I also smell like that gross hospital smell too, I hope Seth doesn't notice.

After walking through the front door I make a beeline to the fridge, find some leftovers and put them in the microwave, and plop on the couch with my dish.

Well the second I sit down Seth walks in from the backdoor and when he sees me he lights up, "How was your day!" he said and sat down next to me while I stuffed my face; I would be embarrassed about that but at the moment I was too focused on getting the mac and cheese in my mouth.

"Good." I manage to say in between bites.

When he notices how hungry I am and how I'm not going to pay any attention to him whatsoever until I finished every last bite he sat back and watched me eat.

After I finished, I set the plate on the coffee table and laid back on the couch and let out a sigh.

"So I take it it was a busy day?" he asks

I nod my head up and down, "Mhm."

He grabs my hand, "Come on." And he pulls me up and off the couch.

"Why, where are we going?" I say and follow him reluctantly.

"Just trust me."

"Wait let me just change out of these gross scrubs."

We end up going in the car for about a ten-minute drive and all of a sudden Seth stops and gets out of the car.

"What are we doing?" Now I was curious.

He didn't answer he just took my hand and I followed. I like surprises.

Suddenly I hear yelling and then I see about four tan muscular boys standing next to a cliff with no shirts on.

I was about to say hi to all of them but all of a sudden one, I think Collin, jumps off the side of the cliff.

I inhale sharply and my hands automatically go to my mouth. I run to the very edge of the cliff and look over to see the boy, I was right it is Collin, in the water laughing.

I turn around and there is Seth, no shirt, looking at me with a no it all smile on his face. "Your face just then was the funniest thing. What did you think was going to happen when you saw them all standing next to a cliff with no shirts on?"

Now I looked stupid, "I don't know, it didn't register in my mind."

He laughs again and I can't help but crack a shy smile but I can feel my face get red.

"Come on." He says and grabs my hand again. I don't say anything but when he starts walking I don't move and his arm gets pulled back. "Are you coming?"

"I'm scared." I say in a small voice with my head down, conscious of all the boys looking at me expectantly. PEER PRESSURE!  
Now that I have look at all of them I can see who is actually here, its Collin, Brady, Embry, and Quil.

Seth walks back over to me and puts his arm around me to walk me away from the crowd. When we are out of earshot-not really because they have superhuman hearing- Seth turns around and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Look I know you're scared, but it's really fun and exhilarating. I thought it would be fun since you had such a stressful first day of work." I guess that makes sense, I am still scared though. "I will hold your hand the whole way down." He says sort of whining.

If he really wants me to go with him that bad I guess I can do that for him, and who knows, maybe I will have fun? "Fine, but I don't have a bathing suit." I look down at my outfit to see that I am wearing old jean shorts with a lot of wholes in them and a maroon v-neck t-shirt.

"That will be fine." Seth says looking at what I am wearing. Without anymore said he takes my hand and pulls me to the edge, the whole time the guys are chanting "Marissa, Marissa" over and over again. I notice quickly that Collin has magically rejoined them.

Seth looks at me, "Ready?" he says with a wicked grin.

I take one deep breath, "As I'll ever be."

And we count down together, "One, two three." And we jump together and I don't know what happened after that because I closed my eyes but like two seconds later we hit the water. I can still feel that dropping sensation in my stomach but I have to admit, that was a hell of a rush.

I resurface and I am flailing my arms and gasping for air for some reason even though I'm not drowning in the slightest bit.

I feel someone swim over to me and he grabs me by the waist, "Are you okay?" It's Seth. He sounds alarmed so I immediately stop doing whatever it was that I was doing with my arms.

"Yeah." I say still out of breathe from the adrenaline rush of the drop.

I wrap my legs around his waist, "That was fun." I say with a reassuring smile.

Immediately the worry on his face is replaced my joy, "I knew you would like it." And he presses his palms on my back and pushes me closer to him so our chests are touching.

I put my hand on his big arms and he leans in for a kiss and just when I close my eyes I hear from above, "Hey, keep it PG. We have kids up here." Said by whom I assume to Embry which is followed by laughter and I untangle my legs from his waist, instead I tread water.

I look back to Seth and see that he looks really stiff but when I ask him what's wrong he starts swimming towards the grass so I follow.

I follow him all the way back up the cliff but I can't catch up to him because he is walking so fast, damn those wolf genes.

When I finally get back to the top I am sweaty, my wet clothes are sticking to me, and out of breathe. I look towards the group of guys but Seth isn't with them.

I walk over, "Hey guys, where did Seth go?"

Quil answers, "He's in his car."

"Did he say anything to you guys, like why we are leaving already?"

This time Brady answers, "No, he didn't say anything. He seems pretty pissed about something."

"Did I do something wrong? Did I jump off wrong?"

Collin smiles, "No, you didn't _jump off_ wrong. I'm sure everything's fine, we will see you later."

I say goodbye to them and when I start walking over to the car I notice that it is already running.

Immediately after I shut the door Seth takes off really fast down the road and we get to the house in about a record time of 30 seconds.

When we stop he goes to open the door but I climb over him and shut it. "What is your problem?" I ask still hovering over him with my hand on the door so I make sure he doesn't leave.

He is breathing really heavy, "Marissa, I need you to get off of me." He says through gritted teeth although he doesn't say it mean or like he is mad it me. It's like he is pain and is trying not to show it.

I let go of the door and sit on his lap instead, "Why? What's wrong, one minute we were laughing and almost kissing and the next minute you were waiting for me in the car and going 200 miles an hour down the street."

"Yeah that was the problem." He says less harsh, "It was all hot and heavy with you one minute, the way you looked with those clothes clinging to your perfect curves, and the next minute I heard laughter from four immature little douches. I forgot that we weren't alone." He explains and then I notice his hardness pushing into me and I realize what happened.

"Oohh." I say and then I put my arms around his neck and put my forehead on his, "Well if you stop being such a cranky puss, maybe I will let you peel my wet clothes off of me."

His eyebrows shut up and his lips curved into a smile, "Sounds good to me." And he opened his car door and grabbed underneath me and carried me to the front door.

As he was fishing out his house keys with one hand and holding me with the other I said, "Having a boyfriend with super strength has it's perks."

He laughed and opened the door and suddenly the atmosphere around us changed and we both stopped laughing.

He kicked the door shut behind him and I put my legs around his waist right before he slammed me into the nearest wall so hard I think I put a dent in it.

His lips were hot when they savaged mine and he put his hands in my shirt and pulled it up over my head and threw it somewhere. Our lips were immediately back together and I decided to try something new so I lightly bit his bottom lip.

Seth's eyes shoot open and he says something, or more like growls, that makes my lower stomach tickle. He says, "Oh, you shouldn't have done that." And with a devilish smile he carries me upstairs and throws me on the bed.

He immediately bites my lip the same way I did to him and then he is sucking on my neck in the spot he knows effects me. Even though I am soaking wet from the water, I can feel my wetness between my legs and I think he can smell it because I feel him smile on my neck and then moves down towards my bra.

He unhooks the back and throws that somewhere and then he is on my nipples. He is sucking one and tantalizing the other one with his fingers. My back arched automatically and I hear myself moaning and my fingers are buried in his hair.

Just when I was at my climax he pulls away and I lay there panting. His hands go to my shorts, I forgot those were still on, and he unzips them and pulls them, and my panties, off in one swift motion.

I feel hit wet clothes as he slides down me and he takes his hands and pushes my legs far apart. I immediately feel embarrassed as he is staring right at it and my legs try to jerk closed again but Seth's arms are too strong and hold them back, "Don't be embarrassed." He says as if he was reading my thoughts.

I relax a little under his touch and I feel his finger _down there_ and my legs immediately try to close again. "Stop it." Was all he said and I won't let my legs close again because I'm a little scared of what he will do to me if I do.

His fingers slowly go down there again, "Oh you're so wet for me. You're so ready." And then his fingers enter me, slowly at first, and then he adds another finger and goes faster.

Then all of a sudden his fingers are replaced with his tongue and I scream his name it feels so good.

I don't even think it was a minute before I reach Heaven, say hi to Jesus, and then come back down to Earth. I am greeted with Seth lying next to me with his head resting on his chin looking at me with a look of satisfaction on his face.

He pulls a few strands of hair out of my face, "Uhm, hate to burst your bubble but if you haven't noticed I have a pretty big tent in my pants that could use some fixing up."

I laugh at his horrible attempt to start up again but I reach over and start taking off his shirt.

If this is how I am going to be greeted every night after a long day of work, I think I am going to have to drink a lot more coffee in the morning.

**Okay so in the beginning of the chapter Seth has some traveling help from Edward. I was hoping you guys would help Seth make a decision and pick one of those cruises to go on.**

** Just review and vote for which one you want Seth to take Marissa on for her birthday!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I've had this chapter writing for a while now, it came into my head suddenly when I was washing my car and I quickly went upstairs to my laptop to write it. I'm really disappointed because I haven't gotten any reviews yet about the trip Seth is going to book. Pleasee review or that would be very aca-awkward.**

Car Wash

Seth's POV

We had our first real fight yesterday. It was over something stupid, I don't even remember what it was about because it just turned into an all out war and she isn't speaking to me, and I'm not speaking to her. Last night she wouldn't sleep with me so she called Nessie and went right over her and Jake's house and left me all alone for dinner too. I miss her so much but I can't let her win, I won't be the one who caves first. If she wants a war, that's exactly what she's gonna get.

I didn't get much sleep last night, the bed felt so empty without her by my side. I don't know how I ever slept all those years before I met Marissa, she ruined sleep for me forever and that just adds to the list of things I'm angry with her for. I invited Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and Edward over to play ps3 with me so I wasn't so lonely. We were well into a game of COD when she walked in the front door. I get up and we both just stare at each other for I don't know how long. She is looking at me expecting me to cave and I am looking at her expecting her to cave, so basically this is going to be a long fight. I notice how red and puffy her eyes are, obviously from crying, and I immediately feel myself weaken. No! I can't do that, if she was really that sad then she would apologize first. Instead just stormed up the stairs without saying one word to me.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Emmett said laughing. He thinks this is funny huh, if it was Rosalie that just did that he would be running right upstairs and on the floor begging for her forgiveness. I heard Edward chuckle next to me, most likely at my thoughts.

"It's not funny, we had a stupid fight last night and now we aren't speaking to each other." I explained.

"You know you're not going to win right? They always win, they have some like super power over us that makes us always wrong and them always right." Jasper said while not breaking eye contact with the tv screen.

"It's not a super power, it's called boobs." Jake said matter of factly. I hate to admit it but he is right, and Marissa has the best boobs of them all. I'm convinced that one look at the twins, and they could turn any gay man straight. Maybe I should just go up there and apologize, I can't take this fighting anymore.

Just as I was about to get up I heard footsteps upstairs and Marissa comes down the stairs in a tee shirt and shorts.

"Where are you going?" I ask franticly. If she leaves me again I will follow her this time. I can't take the separation and I need some sleep tonight.

"I'm gonna wash the car, is that okay with you?" She looked at me dead in the eyes with a face that said "cross me and your dead" so I decided to not question her but, wash the car? We have car washes for that, why did she want to wash the car?

"Yeah, I guess." I didn't know what else to say so I just sat back down and watched her turn around and bound out the front door. Good thing the front of the house was all glass so I could keep an eye on her to make sure she's not making a run for it.

She goes in the garage and takes out all the car washing stuff I didn't even know we owned and rolls out the hose; so I guess she is really washing the car.

I get back to my game and realize that I've been shot like ten times. That was her plan all along, to distract me enough to make me lose the game, damn she's good.

After the game is over I glance outside to see her with no shorts on (she has on bathing suit bottoms) and her white shirt is all wet and I can see her bathing suit top on underneath. Oh crap. She takes a sponge and leans over to dip it in the soap bucket. She notices me watching her so she really milks it and stays down there for a while giving me a good show of the amazing twins I was praising before.

She gets up and leans over the car to clean it, giving me a show of her ass. I really should be paying more attention to her backside because I never noticed how fine that ass is. It's so, _cute_, I can't think of any other word to describe its deliciousness. Now I'm mad, I'm really mad. She's cheating! It's not like I can go out there in a wet tee shirt all sexy and bend over for her. Or could I?

I order everyone to get out of the house because this was going to get pretty heated. This could turn out really well, or I could be sleeping outside later. We will see, I guess Edward could hear my naughty thoughts and yelled at Emmett when he was questioning why he had to leave when he was dominating on ps3.

After they all left I went upstairs to put on my bathing suit shorts and a white t-shirt. _Two can play that game. _When I got outside her shirt was off now and I could fully see her bathing suit now. I know this one, Alice bought it for her on her last trip to Paris and Marissa liked it but she didn't think she would ever wear it because it, and I quote, "was too skimpy"! She wore it purposely to make me squirm. She knew my jaw would drop when I saw her in what little fucking fabric that bathing suit was made out of and I would beg for her forgiveness.

Well, it wasn't going to work, she looks so fucking sexy and I want to take her up to the bedroom right this second, but she can't win. She looks at me briefly when I walk outside but looks right back down and concentrates on doing what she was doing, which was looking sexy, which she was doing a pretty fucking good job at.

"Need some help?" I say with a grin.

"No I think I'm okay."

"Great, ill take this side u take that side." I wasn't taking no for an answer. She looks at me like she wants to say something but goes to her side of the car instead. First things first: get wet.

I go over to the soap bucket and dump it on myself. Now my white t-shirt is sticking to me and is see through. I hear her inhale sharply and when I look at her I see her checking me out but when she notices me looking at her she bends to clean a tire. She really sticks out her ass and I try not to look directly at it because if I do, I will cave and I know it.

I go to the hose and brink the now empty bucket over and fill it up again. My shirt is really heavy now and it's annoying and I figure my scheme will still work If I didn't have a shirt on, so I take my shirt off and strut past her flexing my abs. I could see her starting to give in a little bit-my plan is working. We continue to wash the car in silence for about ten minutes when she breaks the silence.

"Seth?" She says so silently that if I didn't have supernatural hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

"Yes?" Just hearing her voice makes me want to go over and crush my lips to hers so my words didn't come out as harsh as before.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know what we were fight about but I just got so mad and next thing I knew we weren't speaking and I was at Rennesme's and-" I didn't get to hear what else she wanted to say because I was at her side with my lips on hers tangling my fingers in her hair. She opened her mouth as a way of inviting my tongue in so I quickly accepted her request and explored inside her mouth.

God I missed her, I didn't realize how much I need her until now. She is the love of my life and I need her like I needed water, I can't survive without her. My hands have a mind of their own and make their way down to her cute little ass and cup it. I easily lift her up and put her on the hood of the car. She opens her legs so I could have better access and decide I probably should come up for air since I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen but I didn't want to break contact with her so I moved down her neck and she was about to pass out too because she gasped for air as she leaned back on the hood of the car.

"Seth," she got out between gasps and moans. I didn't dare take my mouth away from her skin as I nipped and sucked on her sweet spot in between her shoulder and her neck so I just let out a grunt.

"Seth, I think the neighbors are watching" she quickly got up and grabbed my hand and dragged me back inside. "I'm a little cold now that I'm all wet, let's take a shower." She said with a wicked smile on her face. Damn I love this woman.

I couldn't seem to get my mouth to move so I just nodded franticly. We ran up the stairs and into the shower and she turned the shower on and I followed behind her.

I crushed my lips to hers and slammed her into the shower wall. I hope I wasn't being too rough, I made a mental note to be gentler with he. After about five minutes of kissing, rubbing, sucking, and feeling I realized that she was still wearing her bathing suit, although it barely covered anything, it still had to go.

I brought my arm around her neck and grabbed at a string and pulled and her top fell to the floor of the shower.

My eyes subconsciously make their way to her flawless chest. The next thing I know her lips are on mine and I'm pinned against the wall with her chest pressed up against mine, I could stay in this position forever but she has other plans because I feel her hands untie my shorts and pull them done.

With that I put my hands on her hips, dig my fingers on the sides of her bathing suit, and gingerly pull her bathing suit bottoms down as well. I grab her ass again and pick her up and put her against the wall again. She wraps her legs around my torso and I position her opening right above my dick. Shit, I need a condom.

"Ugh, Seth? What's wrong?" She says. Should I tell her? I can't be a dick and not tell her; of course I'm going to tell her.

"I need a condom, I'll be two seconds." I looked up at her and her face seems to go from worry to understanding when I tell her.

I rush out and immediately I am hit by the cold air but that doesn't stop the hard on I have right now.

I quickly go to the bathroom draw, roll one on, and jump back in the shower to a waiting, naked, Marissa.

It's official; I'm never letting this woman go.

She runs her hand over my abs and bites her lip and then looks up at me expectantly.

I smile and quickly get her back into the position we were in before we got interrupted., "Where were we?" I ask.

She giggles and then I thrust into her, a little too hard, I forgot she was still sort of new to this.

She was so tight, it felt so Goddamn good. I went faster and faster with each thrust and she arched her back and moaned. That sound alone almost sent me over the edge. I was close but I wanted to make her right there with me so I started sucking on her ripe nipples as I thrusted.

That caused the reaction I wanted; Marissa arched her back even farther, pushing her tits up so I had better access and screamed my name. Her hands were in my hair pulling my hair.

"Seth! I can't. Hold on. Anymore." She screamed between her heavy breathing and she tightened around me and she screamed my name and that's when I surrendered to my climax along with her. I don't even know how much time passed but after we both caught our breath and came back down to Earth I saw Marissa sitting on the floor of the shower looking at me, I don't know how I got their but I was sitting on the shower floor as well.

"Are we still fighting?" Marissa asks, not looking at me.

I laugh a little, "Marissa, I honestly don't even know what we were fighting about, it was probably really stupid though."

"Yeah, I think I got mad because you forgot to put your dish in the dishwasher and then you got mad at me because I didn't clean the hairbrush."

"Well, from now on clean the hairbrush or I might just have to punish you again." I say and point my finger scolding her but with a playful smile.

She laughs and pulls my finger, "I'm never cleaning my brush again. In fact, I'm such a bad girl, you should probably just take me to bed right now and punish me a few more times." And then she puts my finger in her mouth and sucks on it, all the while looking up at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

I get up and turn the still-running shower off and pick Marissa up and throw her over my shoulder, I can definitely give her naughty.

She starts squealing and trying to get down so I slap her ass, not too hard of course.

She breathes in sharply, "Oh, no you didn't."

I laugh, "Hey, you wanted me to punish you; I was just granting your every wish."

I hear her laugh quietly so I know she's not really mad at me and then I throw her on the bed.

I advance towards her but she throws a hand up,"Nuh uh," when she sees my confusion she adds, "It's my turn."

She gets up and puts her hands on my shoulders and turns me around so now I am on the head of the bed and she is on the edge. I like this Marissa; it's sexy.

"Put your arms on your sides; you are not allowed to touch me now." She orders and I do as she says.

She crawls on top of me but she doesn't sit down so her entrance isn't touching my very hard length; which of course drove me crazy.

She runs her hands over my chest first and then my back, digging her nails in and I feel my heart beat accelerate.

She puts her lips close to mine, so close I can feel her sweet breath on me and just as I was about to lean in she pulls away and brings her lips to my neck. At first she starts kissing but then she starts dragging her teeth down my neck.

I can't take it anymore, I put my hands on her hips and push her down and she doesn't fight me. My whole length fits inside her like a glove and Marissa drops her head back and screams in pleasure.

I guide her up and down over and over again until we both come for the second time tonight and I come back from my high with Marissa sprawled out on top of me and then I feel more than see the smile forming from her mouth.

I move a few strands of hair out of her face and wrap my arms around her and we both fall into a blissful sleep exactly like this.


	23. Chapter 23

October 7

Seth's POV

September has come and gone and everything has gone so fast. Marissa and I have relaxed into a steady routine. Every morning she goes off to work at the hospital and I either go to work at Jacob's repair shop, or I am on pack duty when Jacob is at work. Then we I usually cook dinner (I've gotten pretty good at it) and then we either watch a movie or try to watch a movie but we end up doing other, funner things.

She hasn't mentioned her birthday again after that one night at the Cullen's so I haven't said anything either. I bet she thinks I forgot all about it, and that's exactly what she wants. She doesn't want any acknowledgment or any gifts because she thinks that I have given her enough already but I actually did the complete opposite. _Oops._

I can't wait for tonight.

I hear the front door open and jump off the couch and run to greet Marissa.

"Happy Birthday!" I say and pull a startled Marissa off the ground and into my arms.

She buries her head in my shirt and does not reciprocate the hug, instead she just leaves her arms pinned to her sides, "Ugh, I hoped maybe you forgot."

I put her back down on the floor and take her face in my hands, "I know you did, but I remembered so sucks for you. Go get dressed, nice." I order with my arm pointed to our bedroom.

She gives me a frown and then stomps off to her room and her mint green scrubs and I can't help but laugh.

She comes out with her long curly hair cascading down her back with one side pinned up and the other side left down. She is wearing a light peach dress with a sweetheart neckline that had a cutout of a heart on her back. She wore light peach wedges to match. That color looked so good with her in between skin tone.

I must have been staring for a while because she said quietly, "Do you like it? Alice bought it for me when she went shopping because she said she thought of me when she saw it."

"It's cute just like you." I said without realizing it was out loud and Marissa's face flushed pink. "I'll have to thank Alice later."

I walked up to her and held out my arm for her to hold on to and she took it as we walked out to the car and drove to the restaurant.

When we arrived at the fancy Spanish restaurant I pulled out my phone under the table and texted Alice discreetly-

_* At the restaurant now__ *_

We both decided to just share paella and I was glad because even for me it was a lot of food. I paid the check and I didn't want to go home right away so we went for a walk on the boardwalk right next to the restaurant. This is the perfect time.

After walking for a couple of minutes I stop and say, "Marissa, this is for you." and I hand her the envelope.

She rolls her eyes, "I told you not to get me anything, and you already got me dinner."

"You really thought I would only take you out to dinner?" I say laughing and I push the envelope in her hands.

She sighs dramatically but starts to open it. I can't wait to see the reaction on her face.

The card wasn't anything special, just a regular 99 cent one from Hallmark but inside it was a stack of papers. At first I could see that she was really confused but then I see her eyes darting back and forth across the page and her hand convers of open mouth.

This was the moment I was waiting for; the wind blowing through her gorgeous hair making her bangs fall over her eyes that are thoroughly bulging out of her head from shock.

I'm going to remember this moment forever.

And just like that the picturesque moment cracks when I see her eye's roll back and her knee's buckle as she falls to the floor. It takes me a second to realize what's happening but when I do I put my arms out and jump forward.

Marissa's POV

"Marissa!" I open my eyes to see that I am lying on a bench on a boardwalk in Seth's arms.

At first I was really confused but then I looked down and I see the papers on the floor where I must have dropped them.

I inhale sharply and try to push myself out of Seth's arms. He lets me go and when I stand up I am a little dizzy but then I regain my balance.

I point to the floor at the papers, "How did you know?"

Seth smiles smugly, "Let's just say a little birdy told me."

"I never told anyone about that. Ever."

He stands up and starts walking over to me, "You didn't have to, when I asked you what you wanted for your birthday, what did you think of?"

I try to retrace my thoughts back to that day and I have a flashback; we were in the kitchen on the Cullen's house and Seth asked me what I wanted for my birthday. Europe immediately popped into my head but I quickly dismissed those thoughts. Then Edward walked past us and left the room.

Of course, it was Edward! I forgot he could read my thought; that sneaky bastard.

Seth can tell that I know what happened just by reading my face, "He helped me book it too."

"I can't believe him, I am going to have a talk with him when we get home." I say and laugh a little bit.

"So does that mean you want to go?" Seth asked with a hopeful smile.

Of course I want to go, but I can't accept this; it's too much. "No, I can't. Thank you but it's too much. I can't possibly accept that for you."

His smile fades, "Alright fine but the tickets are non-refundable so I guess I will just throw them away then." He says dreadfully.

He walks passed me to the papers I am still pointing at and slowly picks them up, "What a shame." He says and holds the papers in his hands like he is going to rip the papers and then hesitates. "I was really looking forward to going. Oh well." And he looks in my eyes for a moment and then his fingers tighten around the papers and…"

"Wait!" I say before he rips them.

He looks at me again expecting me to say something. I can see the smile he is trying so hard to keep hidden.

I look down trying not to smile too, "Well when you put it that way…"

"You'll go?" I can hear rather than see the glee in his voice.

I look up at him," Well I don't want them to go to waist."

"So…?"

"Yes, I'll go!" I finally give in, which I should have done from the beginning because there was no point. I want to go so bad I would of changed my mind.

"Yayy!" Seth says and pulls me into his arms and spins me around and I laugh and go along with it.

When he finally puts me down he puts his arm around me and starts walking, "You know, these aren't even the tickets, " he says about the papers still gripped in his hands, "they just have information about the trip on them."

Seth's POV

We pull up to the house and I lead Marissa to the front door. She is talking a mile a minute, asking me about the trip. What are we doing, when are we leaving, blah blah blah.

She unlocks the front door and opens in. She walks in still talking to me and then all the lights are on and people everywhere are yelling, 'Surprise.' And there are streamers and confetti- Alice really went all out.

Marissa jumps back and trips on something-of course she is so clumsy. Luckily I was there to catch her. Then she starts laughing and I feel a lot better because I think that she is actually happy. I was a little nervous she wasn't going to like surprises but she runs up to Alice and hugs her telling her how surprised she was. All with a big smile on her face so I let her enjoy her party.

The night went by quickly and I didn't really get to see Marissa that much because she was always talking to someone about the trip. I could tell she was really excited because her, Nessie, and Alice already planned to go shopping this week for everything we needed. The cruise was next weekend so we didn't have that much time left.

To be honest, I may have bought the tickets because I knew Marissa wanted to go, but I am really excited too. I've never been to Europe either or a cruise so I can't wait to go and see everything!

Finally after a lot of gift giving, thank yous and goodbyes, we finally got everyone to leave the house.

Marissa closes the door behind her and turns around to look at me. "Seth, thank you so much. This is by far the best birthday I've ever had."

I walk over to her and pull her close to me," It was my pleasure."

"No really," she puts her arms around my neck but casts her eyes down, "my dad never acknowledged or remembered my birthday so every year I would bake my own cake and blow out the candles by myself. I really love your family; I already feel apart of it."

"You _are_ my family, you were ever since I walked into that 7-eleven." I close the distance between us by gently putting my lips on hers.

Well things got heated pretty quickly; let's just say I got a lot of thank yous that night.

So sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started up again for me so I will try to update as soon as I can but it might be longer than usual. Don't lose faith in my story though, it's not over yet!


End file.
